Luna Azul
by Taishou
Summary: El mundo de los dioses y los mortales, Los dioses Aesires vencieron a los dioses Vanires en su lucha por el poder gobernar el mundo de los mortales . Los nuevos sucesores a gobernar puede que no lleguen al trono. Para Yamato Ishida, su vida falta mucho por conocer cuando una chica llena de misterios llegue a su vida, enseñandole cosas que ni el pensaba que existian. *bad summary*
1. Epilogo para una guerra

"**Luna Azul"**

**Epilogo para una guerra**

* * *

"Antes de que los mortales pisaran las tierras del paraíso, dos grandes familias luchaban por el poder de estas tierras: los Aesires y los Vanires. Dioses que proclamaron primero los cielos como suyo antes de la tierra, pues decían que no hay nada imposible cuando eres un dios.

El que gobernaba los Aesires para aquel momento, era apenas un joven de 17 cuyo poder nacía de su ya esposa destinada a dar el poder vital y puro que solo la mujer poseía al tener contacto con la vida (El nacimiento de un ser), aquel que obtuviera el poder tendría la victoria.

-Si quieren paz habrá que batallar- pronuncio aquel viejo dios de los Vanires, decidido de obtener el poder y a la esposa del joven Aesir. Incontables siglos fueron los que llevaron para que luego en la batalla que decidiría todo, la joven esposa se atravesara entre el filo de la espada de su amor y su contrincante.

El poder que desato tal acontecimiento, fue lo que les basto a los Aesires para ganar la gloria, derrocando a los Vanires y mandándoles al exilio, donde tendrían que convivir con mortales, siendo mortales."

-Ya basta Balder- decía una joven castaña, de apenas unos 17 años obstinada completamente de las palabras de su tutor, se puso de pie mostrando su madura figura para la edad.

-Vamos mi dama no puede estar con esa aptitud-cerro un libro, un señor mayor que conservaba rasgos jóvenes y maduros en un mismo semblante, aquellos que llamarían Sabiduría, por eso le había contado esa historia a su pequeña pupila-Tiene que saber cómo lucharon sus ancestros, como fue que todo lo que usted tiene y obtendrá esta bajo este cielo.

-Pero son puras guerras Balder-se volteo con ojos melancólicos, unos rasgos finamente pulidos eran lo que acompañaba en sus facciones para aquel rostro, una joya única tallada directamente de la mano de la diosa Madre de todo- El mundo se mueve por otras fuentes de energía, el fuego, el agua, el aire sobre todo la tierra. Todo se mueve gracias a esta energía que desconozco pero la siento constantemente a mí alrededor cuidándome, dándome cariño.

-Mi dama, esa es la fuerza… La energía de nuestra diosa Madre: Ase. Mira a tus pies todo lo que tu madre te ha dado-se puso de pie y camino cerca de su estudiante, abriendo entre los cúmulos de aire que cubrían el cielo una brecha a la tierra, aquella tierra donde los Vanires habían sido desterrados- Allá abajo esta todo lo que nos ha dejado nuestra diosa Madre, y este es nuestro lugar, tenemos que aprender todo lo que ha ocurrido para poder seguir protegiendo aquel tesoro que se nos ha otorgado con el sacrificio-volteo la mirada a su estudiante que observaba con encanto aquella tierra como si fuera un objeto nuevo para ella: sin contar que siempre suele pasar horas observando la vasta e infinita tierra.

Ella era, la sucesora a gobernar los cielos cuando cumpliera los 18, ya había sido comprometida con el guerrero más fuerte, aquel que portaba la fuerza del dios que les ha dado todo lo que tienen ahorita. Con la edad de 17 había conseguido la belleza absoluta digna de la sucesora al poder, una estatura promedio de 1.68 metros hacia juego con el largo y esbelto cabello color miel castaño que cruzaba por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, finas manos y largas piernas como si la seda fuera parte de ella, pequeña cintura y cadera proporcional eran el punto perfecto para el plano vientre que terminaba en un busto relativamente desarrollo y su rasgo más importante el que determino que ella seria la sucesora, esos ojos miel que tenían el poder puro del que se habla de hace décadas, su nombre: Mireiami, hija de la diosa del amor y la belleza Freya y familia del dios Freyr, dios de la fertilidad en la tierra; hermano de Freya.

-Mireiami-proclamo al fondo una voz fuerte y segura, se inclino como era debido de respeto por sus mayores y por devoción a quien sería su futura esposa-su madre solicita por su presencia.

La joven delicadamente se voltea y observa al dueño de la voz, su futuro esposo: Michael, hijo del dios Odín y la diosa Frigg. Era un hombre alto de cuerpo trabajado, piel clara y mirada fuerte a través de sus ojos verdes característicos, rubios cabellos ondeantes que hacían competencia con sus ojos.

-Escóltala, por favor Michael-se voltea a ver a su estudiante- continuaremos nuestra clase en una próxima ocasión mi dama-le extiende la mano y esta la acepta como los modales éticos que son acatados le entrega la mano a Michael para acompañarla a su destino.

Caminando por las pasarelas y veredas del cielo, la joven pareja era recibida por cada persona que atravesaba su camino, haciendo reverencia simbolizando su respeto.

-Hoy estas mas radiante que nunca, Mireiami-

-Por favor Michael, recuerda no llamarme de esa forma cuando estamos solos-coloco una pequeña cara de puchero, mostrando la inocencia que le caracterizaba- Nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños, hace ya siglos-

-Está bien… Mimi-

-Así me gusta más, Michael- tomo un poco más fuerte su mano y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa esas que le habían causado aun mas las ganas de protegerla y verla siempre sonreír.

Los jardines de los cielos, magistrales paisajes de incontables especies que aun la tierra no tenia destinada para su crecimiento, entre esos jardines se encontraba la hermosa Freya, cuyos rasgos no se alejaban mucho a los rasgos de su hija, pero en su mirada había preocupación y un miedo que ni los dioses podrían apaciguar, levanto la cabeza al sentir como se aproximaba la dueña de sus temores.

-Mi hija-cuando intento ponerse de pie para acercarse a ella, Michael se poso en frente de ella impidiendo el paso, sus ojos habían cambiado, ese bello verde ahora era filoso y cortante.

-Michael ¿Qué ocurre?-la castaña intento soltar su agarre de la mano de Michael, pero este se lo impidió, tan solo observaba a su madre y detrás de ella salía un hombre alto de aura oscura y se posaba al lado de su madre-Loki ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esto?

-Mi bella Mireiami-observo con detalle a la joven dueña del nombre y luego se dio la vuelta a observa a la mujer a su lado-Dime Freya, no crees que ella sería una buena esposa para mi, después de todo-dirigió la mirada a Michael- su futuro esposo morirá ¡hoy! –frente a Loki aparecieron 2 gigantes de hielo, pues se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Loki, el dios del fuego y dueño de los gigantes de hielo, luego de dominar al dios del hielo y matarlo en batalla.

Michael aparto a su prometida y la coloco en un lugar apartado pero no lejos de la mirada de él, Freya intento detener lo que se podía producir-Loki, detente sabes bien que pasara si Odín se entera de lo que estás haciendo, no puedes detener la voluntad de los dioses. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos por ley divina-trato de detenerlo con uno de sus manos, pero este le dio un manotazo que termino asustando inclusive a la castaña, dejando inconsciente a la pobre mujer- ¿Y quien dijo que me importa su unión?- sus ojos se afilaron

-Eres tu el que ha estado entregándole poder a los Vanires en secreto-repuso Michael con seguridad

-Vaya que perspicaz, estoy harto de que Odín gobierne lo que me tocaba a mi por derecho hace mucho, estaba esperando a que llegara la luna azul para proclamar al próximo gobernante y resulta ser que son tu y esa pequeña mocosa- dio un chasquido y sus gigantes empezaron a romper todo lo que había a su alrededor dando señal del daño que causaría –Si yo no puedo obtener el poder, con ayuda de los Vanires volveré a provocar guerra en los cielos y la tierra, aquella misma guerra que mi padre gano con valentía y el sacrificio de mi madre, y si esa mocosa realmente posee el poder puro será mío a la fuerza ¡Ataquen!- los ojos rojos de los gigantes de hielo parpadearon y un gruñido se hizo claro en toda la sala y quizás todos los cielos.

Michael extendió sus manos y saco de su espalda 2 espadas, aquellas mismas espadas que pueden cortar la tierra en 2 sin partirse ni perder filo, hechas con piel de sirena, la más fuerte de todas y las rocas minerales sacadas del centro de la tierra: Las espadas gemelas de Ase. Sin pensarlo 2 veces se enfrento a los gigantes, con agiles movimientos propios de un guerrero empezó a esquivar y contra atacar, cortando los brazos de los gigantes

-Detén esto Loki, solo causaras que te destierren-lo apunto con las espadas tratando de caminar hacia el pero un sonido lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos cuando observo que un brazo de uno de los gigantes se regenero y por sucesión empezaban a regenerarse los otros. La sonrisa de Loki se acentuó- Esto no puede ser…

-Hazlo ahora Hoenir-

Detrás así como una rápida ventisca apareció un hombre cubierto con telas negras, quien respondía al nombre Hoenir, el cual clavo rápidamente una daga en la espalda de Michael, para retirarse rápidamente y quedar al lado de Loki antes de que Michael pudiera al menos girar su espada en el espacio donde se encontraba aquel ser.

-¿Qué pretendes clavándole una daga a un dios?-dispuso a sacarse la daga, cuando noto que no podía

-No es cualquier daga Michael, está recubierta con un poco de la manzana de Adán, aquella que aleja del paraíso a quienes la prueban, en este caso tu-volvió a chasquear los dedos y los gigantes empezaron a atacar, Michael sintió un cambio drástico en el peso de las espadas, y sintió como su fuerza disminuyo-quizás no durara lo mismo que dura ingerir la manzana de Adán, pero sí que da resultado ¿Qué tal se siente ser mortal?- Michael cerró los ojos cuando observo como los brazos de los gigantes lo aplastaban.

Mireiami grito horrorizada observando cómo su prometido, amigo de su infancia estaba desangrándose y tenia múltiples fracturas, corrió a auxiliarle y tratar de quitar la daga cortando sus manos las cuales se regeneraban mostrando lo que era un dios-Mireiami…corre…-subió su mano con la mayor de las fuerzas posibles para tocar y admirar por última vez ese rostro que de pequeño le había fascinado tanto, pero no llego ni a rozarlo cuando sintió como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo, dejando un cuerpo mortal que ni siquiera podría volverse luz como solía ocurrir cuando un dios moría, se agacho a llorar y gritar con desesperación, fue cuando sintió que una mano tiro de sus cabellos y la tumbo completamente en el suelo.

-Ahora voy a obtener el verdadero poder de Ase-tomo parte de los vuelos del vestido que cargaba la castaña y empezó a rasgar, observo como con miedo y completamente paralizada lo veía la castaña- no te preocupes mi dama, prometo que no dolerá-abrió los ojos de par llenos de sorpresa ante lo que acontecía, Loki solo comenzó a reír viendo la inocencia de la joven- es que acaso ¿No sabes exactamente como se obtiene el poder de Ase? Pobre niña, deberías prestar más atención a las clases con tu tutor- estuvo a punto de posar nuevamente una mano sobre ella cuando una espada se atravesó rasgando su espalda, rápidamente se volteo y observo a Freya que había tomado la espada gemela de Ase y tratado de detener a Loki.

Este se levanto y azoto otro golpe en el rostro de Freya, volviéndola a dejar tirada sin conciencia en el suelo, iba a devolverse a continuar con su trabajo y fue cuando escucho varios gritos, era Odín, Balder y seguramente varios de sus hombres- Hoenir llévatela-la agarro por los cabellos y se la entrego a el hombre de telas negras, salto al vacío con Mireiami en brazos, quien gritaba desesperadamente, al momento que Odín y compañía llegaban al jardín donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos

-¡Rápido mi señor! Aquel maldito se ha llevado a nuestra dama, Mireiami- decía mientras ponía su actuación en práctica y agarraba en brazos a Freya- Mi señor, disculpe que no pude hacer nada, mis gigantes fueron destruidos y…-callo para apartarse a un lado y mostrar al hijo de Odín ya pálido en el suelo

-¡Hijo mío! ¿Quién ha sido?- decía agarrando con desespero a su único hijo.

-Aquel hombre portaba el símbolo de los Vanires, mi señor, ataco por sorpresa a los futuros gobernantes mientras hablaban con Freya- la levanto aun inconsciente.

-Guardias vayan por ese bastardo y traigan a Mireiami a salvo- ordeno mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta- Loki cuida de Freya-levanto el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Como guste, mi señor- una mirada de perversión se presencio en la cara de Loki, mientras observaba como los guardias, conocidos por su cuerpo mitad ave mitad humano, se lanzaron al vacio buscando con velocidad a Mireiami y al asesino del futuro gobernante.

A altas velocidades, iba cayendo en picada el hombre de telas negras, con la joven de cabellos castaños en brazos, el hombre volteo al sentir el grito de águila detrás de él, significando una sola cosa, los guardias del gobernador venían detrás de él. En un rápido movimiento arroja a la ojos miel a un cumulo de nube donde se pudo apoyar con facilidad y saco una pequeña aguja la cual con rapidez enterró en el pecho de la joven, un grito fuerte y agudo retumbo en los oídos y en todos los cielos y cuando intento quitarse la aguja vio como esta desapareció ante sus ojos. De un golpe a otro pudo observar como los guardias de Odín flotaban sobre la nube y el hombre de telas negras sacaban unas dagas para pelear, intento ponerse de pie para ir con uno de los guardias y volver a donde estaba su madre, pero sintió como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas y equilibrio y cayó a través del cumulo de nube, con velocidad uno de los guardias sobrevoló tratando de alcanzarla y la agarro con sus patas en forma de garras de águila sorpresivamente uno de los guardianes paso a su lado y se desintegro instantáneamente demostrando su muerte, y cuando se iba a disponer a dar la vuelta 2 dagas se clavaron en su ala derecha y su garra izquierda, con una sola garra intento sostener a la joven chica pero sentía como su agarre empezaba a aflojar trozos de tela, rompiendo por completo el vestido, dejándola caer nuevamente, ahora sin protección ni ropaje. El guardián intento nuevamente agarrarla y ahí el llamado Hoenir se abalanzo sobre el 'águila' clavando su daga y por consiguiente desintegrándose en un último alarido.

Remotamente en la tierra, se encuentra un país llamado Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, distrito Odaiba, se encontraba un par de amigos no mayor de 18 años de edad, conversando sobre sus planes para esas vacaciones de verano.

-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras Tai, pero recuerda tengo concierto en 2 semanas y tenemos la presentación de Sora en su competencia de Tenis la próxima semana-decía un joven de unos intensos ojos azules-

-Claro eso no lo he olvidado amigo-puso unas manos sobre su nuca, recordando lo que su amigo había dicho, se puso a reír, pero un sonido de ave llamo su atención- ¿un águila? Por esta zona

-Es bastante extraño- trataron de ver por los cielos a ver si veían a la criatura sobre este extraño paisaje y fue cuando notaron algo caer entre las nubes- Tai ¡Por allá!- señalo al momento que salía corriendo en busca de donde había aterrizado aquella cosa entre los cielos.

Fue cuando se toparon con un campo abierto, digno de los parques de Odaiba, todos agotados y sin respiración trataron de ubicar el 'objeto' no identificado y fue cuando vieron en un claro, entre mucha hierba abundante y flores de muchas variedades y colores un cuerpo desnudo únicamente cubierto por los largos cabellos castaños.

-¿Cómo pudo…sobrevivir a tal altura?-dijo acercándose poco a poco un moreno en compañía de un rubio, esperando no encontrarse con un cadáver en vez de un cuerpo humano respirando

-Lo más extraño aun es ver esta cantidad de diferentes flores creciendo por esta región- dijo arrancando una y agachando para contemplar las demás, de manera inconsciente se sobresalto al ver que el cuerpo se movía

-¡Esta vivo!-

-Mejor dicho… Esta viva-corrigió a su amigo Tai, al ver como cuidadosamente aquel frágil cuerpo se trataba de levantar de entre las hierbas y luego dejar ver su rostro más perfecto que el de una muñeca y por ultimo aquellos ojos únicos en su especie y ahí se quedo observando al par de chicos que tenía en frente.

-¡Mi hijo menor asesinado y ahora Mireiami no aparece!- dijo golpeando la gran silla de mármol con detalles en oro y piedras preciosas, se puso de pie.

-Mi señor el último mensaje que mandaron los guardias, fue que la joven paso estar en un estado extraño de mortalidad, cayó en dirección noreste hacia la tierra, y por localización es posible que haya caído en aquel país que llaman Japón- se disponía a leer un pergamino que contenía el último mensaje encriptado enviado por ondas del sonido de canto del águila- y nos indican que el hombre que se llevo a Mireiami es Hoenir, uno de los lacayos de los dioses Vanires: Vain, el dios de la vanidad, según el informe dice que este coloco algo en el cuerpo de la dama Mireiami-

-Si Mireiami no es encontrada lo antes posible, habrá guerra contra los Vanires, esos miserables tan solo vinieron para apropiarse del poder de Ase, no permitiremos que eso ocurra y no dejare que ni por la muerte de mi hijo vuelva a ocurrir una guerra-empezó a caminar por los pasillos tratando de aliviarse- Al menos tenemos una ventaja si realmente cayo ahí, tardaran un tiempo en los Vanires para localizarla y sobre todo para movilizarse para allá-puso su mano en el mentón pensando un poco más las cosas-Avisen a Freyr en la tierra, díganle que Mireiami se encuentra en grave peligro, tiene que moverse lo antes posible para allá y protegerla hasta conseguir la forma de traerla de vuelta, averigüen que es lo posible que pueda tener dentro de ella y esa daga averigüen quien fue el maldito que le consiguió muestras de la manzana de Adán- dijo arrojando la daga al suelo, entro en su habitación rápidamente y camino hasta la cama donde yacía muerto su hijo-Estaré a tu lado hasta que tu cuerpo se vuelva luz hijo mío- se sentó al lado y ahí se quedo, en ese gran palacio donde iba a gobernar en un futuro su hijo ya muerto: el palacio de Gladheim.

-¡¿Cómo que la encontraron desnuda?!-se repuso a discutir una jovencita de cabellos castaños corto que se encontraba molesta con su hermano al ver que traía en compañía de su amigo Matt una joven envuelta solo en una chaqueta que pertenece a Tai y respirando con calma mostrando que estaba dormida.

-Te estamos diciendo la verdad, estábamos hablando y cayó de la nada ¡Del cielo!-se dispuso a hablar el moreno mientras entrada a la habitación y dejaba a la chica en la cama de su hermana y salía para disponerse a continuar la conversación.

-¿Eso es cierto hermano?- dijo un rubio muy parecido a un ya conocido de ojos azules.

-Así es Tk, inclusive mira las extrañas flores que habían a su alrededor-le entrego una flor con las extrañas ramificaciones- deberías llevársela a Izzy y ver que te dice- se dispuso a sentarse, cuando sintió una intensa mirada observarlo, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que cubierta entre sabanas se encontraba la misma joven que habían encontrado en el claro.

Todos permanecían en silencio y lo único que hacían era observar a la joven que parecía observar extrañamente a todos, como si estuviera en un sueño, fue ahí cuando se dispuso a hablar la más joven del grupo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Recuerdas de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?- fueron varias preguntas a la vez que creían que no las iba a asimilar con el rostro de adormecida que tenia.

-Si, No, No, Mireiami-todos parpadearon al ver que había respondido a todas las preguntas y tenía un extraño nombre

-Mirae… ¿que?- dijo un moreno como siempre perdido según su naturaleza

-Mireiami…-camino hacia el joven y lo observo- pero pueden llamarme Mimi, si se les hace muy complicado-

-¿Sabes que estás haciendo aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?-dijo rápidamente un rubio de nombre Takeru, visualmente menor que la de ojos miel

-Yo… Yo…-un fuerte dolor de pecho se afloro haciendo que cayera de rodillas, en su mente varias imágenes de que había ocurrido pasaban pero no lograba recordar nada con secuencia, tomo su cabeza y rápidamente la más joven se acerco a ella- Tai, tráele agua- El hermano mayor fue rápidamente a la cocina y regreso con agua en sus manos- No… No recuerdo nada-decía mientras trataba de respirar con dificultad, esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ver también a la joven y su estado, justo cuando se agacho para escuchar más de cerca lo que decía, la chica subió la mirada y lo observo con cara de preocupación, para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de la chica que con fuerza trato de sostenerla.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- fue lo que todos se cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban a la joven misteriosa que parecía haber caído de los cielos y sin nada de ropa.

* * *

**Espero y les agrade esta historia que estoy comenzando a desarrollar. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, pero sin puntería a maltratar mi historia, recuerden que todos los escritores de somos aspirantes a escritores, aquel que intente mancillar la historia por favor háganse esta pregunta ¿Posees algún libro titulado que hayas vendido mas de 200 copias en el cual diga que tu ya tienes titulo de escritor? O bien ¿Te has graduado en literatura para poder 'criticar' de forma punzo- penetrante los escritos de los demás?**

**Si en dado caso que no hayan prestado atención por favor abstener a continuar leyendo la historia para evitar pleitos internos. **

**YO RESPETO a cada autor y su forma de desarrollar una historia sin importar la larga y extraña que pueda ser. **


	2. Resplandece entre la multitud

"**Luna Azul"**

**Capitulo I: Resplandece entre la multitud**

-Ha pasado todo el día observando por la ventana, con esa mirada-decía una pequeña de cabellos castaños un poco más oscuros que los de Mimi-no ha querido ni siquiera comer algo-

-Lo bueno es que sabe hablar nuestro idioma, al menos en eso no se nos complica la vida-decía un joven moreno que se sentaba a observar a la nueva recién llegada que observaba por la ventana de la sala-¿Qué han dicho mama y papa?-

-Bueno, les explique que su casa se quemo con todas sus pertenencias y sus padres me han pedido el favor que se quede aquí, les dije que era una amiga del curso de fotografía… Una modelo mía-se dispuso a relatar la hermana mientras se sentaba al lado de su consanguíneo- Y me dijeron que no había problema, habrá que comprarle algo de ropa ¿no crees hermano?-volteo a observar a su hermana que se había quedado prendido admirando a la joven, entendiendo lo que admiraba-realmente es hermosa-su hermano se sobresalto y su cara de sonrojo no paso desapercibido- No estuvo demás decir que parecía una modelo, aunque esa clase de belleza es diferente, casi podría pensar que es…-

-Un ángel…- susurro su hermano, quien se puso de pie- Hikari, vamos a comprarle ropa, no puede andar todo el tiempo con la mía y la tuya, dándose a notar que cargaba unos pantalones de la hermana pero cuando intentaron vestirla con alguna camisa de ella, no le entro debido a su busto, así que usaron una de las de Taichi en caso- Ehm… Mimi-

Suavemente ella se volteo y respondió al llamado, esa suave y fuerte voz le resultaba familiar, pero de donde- ¿Si?- se acerco hasta quedar en una distancia apropiada para conversaciones, Hikari lo único que pensaba era lo educada que era, pues recordó cuando la presento con sus padres, esa pequeña reverencia y el halago no son típicos de una joven de su edad- Vamos a ir a conseguirte algo de ropa más apropiada para ti- ella bajo la mirada y observo la camisa y el pantalón justo que tenia- ¿Vamos?- ella asintió, pero no se movió, los hermanos se quedaron mirándose extrañados y fue cuando recordó algo que hizo Yamato cuando la encontraron: extendió la mano y ella instintivamente la tomo y con suavidad se aferro a la mano de aquel moreno, esto hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso- Bueno, vámonos- la más joven del grupo solo estaba muerta de la risa al ver lo nervioso que se ponía su hermano con la presencia de aquella chica.

Atravesando las largas montañas, en un país lejano llamado Latvia, mas allá de los bosques en un claro donde la nieve siempre caía, se encontraba un hombre de hermosa figura, aconteciendo un nuevo nacimiento, una madre loba estaba dando a luz, el solo acariciaba su pelaje dándole apoyo- Así es mi pequeña, sigue así- y fue cuando observo 4 pequeños cachorros y la madre ya dejo de pujar- Bien hecho, eres una buena chica- se puso de pie y admiro a los demás lobos que aullaban por el nuevo nacimiento, fue cuando el grito de un águila llamo su atención- ese grito…- se dio la vuelta y observo un águila única en su especie acercarse y posarse en su mano para entregarle un pergamino- ¿De Odín?- lo abrió rápidamente y se dispuso a leer, los ojos miel que mostraban bondad se pusieron llenos de furia y rápidamente soltó al ave y se despidió de sus amigos- nos vemos, cuiden mucho de su nueva familia- se dio la vuelta, se puso una capucha y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo más cercano- Debo darme prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Mi querida Mireiami-

Aquellos ojos miel eran los mismos de una pequeña joven que se encontraba admirando los diferentes tipos de telas que habían a su alrededor, probándose solo lo que su pequeña acompañante le entregaba, el único chico estaba ya harto de estar ahí, fue cuando entre tiendas pudo notar a una cabellera pelirroja buscando cosas para mejorar su raqueta- Sora… Kari, ya vuelvo- camino o mejor dicho casi corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquella pelirroja- Sora- la abrazo por detrás.

-Tai, ¿que haces aquí?- se dio la vuelta y beso cálidamente sus labios, después de todo era su pareja- Vine a comprar unas cosas para la exposición de Tenis del próximo sábado ¿y tú?-

-Yo… Vine con Kari y una amiga de ella a comprar ropa- la pelirroja frunció el ceño-No es lo que crees Sora, es que la pobre se ha quedado sin casa ni pertenencias y pues mi hermana, hizo que se alojara en su cuarto hasta que los padres resolvieran el desastre- la joven cruzo de brazos- vamos sora, no pienses mal- la abrazo con el siempre solía hacerlo y le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que la termino de enamorar- Sabes que para mi tu eres la única- y beso su mejilla- ven te la voy a presentar- tomo su mano, le ayudo a pagar y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el par de castañas.

-Sora hola ¿como estas? Preparándote para la exposición ¿No?- dijo una castaña que salía de pagar unas cosas en compañía de otra- Mira, te presento a alguien- se dio la vuelta y fue cuando los 2 ausentes pudieron observarla salir en un vestido de tiras completamente blanco, el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, la sencillez del vestido hacia resaltar mas la belleza de aquella joven, haciendo que una pelirroja se sintiera algo celosa- Mimi, te presento a Sora- la chica se inclino un poco y admiro a la pelirroja, procediendo a decir un alago que dejaría a la misma altura a Sora- tus bellos cabellos rojos hacen juego con la fuerza y la pasión que el joven Tai siente por usted, pues el rojo es la representación de ambos- Hikari se puso a reír y observaba como la pareja se ponía mas rojo que el sol en una puesta, la castaña se sintió algo extraña y volteo a ver a su pequeña conocida- ¿He dicho algo malo?- la pequeña Kari, paro de reír y tomo de la mano a Mimi- para nada, sino que es muy… peculiar oír a alguien hablar de esa forma Mimi- la chica solo parpadeo, puesto lo consideraba como algo natural el hablar de esa forma, por simple ética para ninguna presencia sea incomoda para la otra persona.

-Y de donde er…MMggmm- Tai le tapo la boca a Sora, ya habían probado varias veces preguntándole eso y eso solo le traía un dolor de pecho y de cabeza, como si algo realmente no le quisiera permitir recordar de donde era o bien quien la conocía o si recordaba a una persona, se llevo lejos a Sora.

-A ella no le gusta recordar de donde viene porque su casa se quemo Sora, así que no preguntemos cosas así ¿está bien?- fue casi como una súplica, Sora giro a ver a la chica que era bañada en fotos por Hikari emocionada y volteo a ver a Tai- Esta bien, pero no la noto muy preocupada que digamos… Me tengo que ir mi querido Tai, cuídala mucho ¿si? – beso su boca de nuevo y se dispuso a retirarse sin antes despedirse con la mano de Kari y Mimi- una chica realmente peculiar- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a su práctica.

Caminando en dirección a su casa, pasaron por un parque, la joven de 17 se freno y comenzó a observar la entrada al susodicho parque- ¿Deseas entrar?- susurro Tai ella se volteo y asintió, Tai la dirigió con la mano hacia la entrada donde ella con delicadeza parecía mecerse entre los árboles, y estos parecían darle la bienvenida pues su verdor había desaparecido y todos estaban ya florecidos, cosa que los hermanos Kamilla no habían notado en la entrada, caminaron hasta un sitio donde había una madre pajarita alimentando a sus hijos, Mimi se detuvo y comenzó a animar a los pequeños pajaritos, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza- Ustedes pueden, ya es hora de que aprendan a volar pequeños, se que pueden- los hermano veían aun mas extrañados pero los pajaritos se voltearon a verla y observaron como dejaban de comer y trataban de caminar hacia la rama- Mama pájaro, enséñales como se hace, hoy es el día- decía con una emoción en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que algo así ocurría, la mama pájaro se poso en frente de sus hijos y les explico con movimiento de cómo volar, extiendan sus alas y láncense al vacío, si pudieran hablar eso sería lo que dijeran.

Dicho esto la mama pájaro se dispuso a volar, seguido por sus 3 hijos, los cuales dudaban un poco en saltar- ¡Vamos ustedes pueden!- Taichi al observar como la joven era observaba con extrañeza por gente que empezaba a murmurar y a reírse de ella, soltó las bolsas y se puso a su lado e intento apoyarlo- Vamos pajaritos vuelen con su mama- la castaña se sobresalto un poco pero luego le sonrió y continuo animándolos, Kari se les unió y entre los 3 intentaron animar a las avecillas a volar, fue cuando vieron que una seguida de la otra empezaron a caer y a extender sus alas aprendiendo a volar, la gente a su alrededor miraba ya no con extrañeza sino con asombro de ver como los pajaritos volaron en un primer intento y con ayuda de voces humanas, mientras los hermanos se sentían felices de ver como las aves les cantaban de vuelta quizás agradeciendo, Mimi, se sintió algo mareada y fue cuando cayó de rodillas recordando nuevamente escenas fugaces de un hombre enseñándole a una pequeña de 7 años a cómo cuidar de una pequeña ave sin madre.

_***_

_-Así es como debes hacerlo, mira- trituro un poco de comida y la puso en su mano cerrándola de forma tal que asemejara el pico y el cuello de un ave madre, el pequeño pajarillo empezó a comer._

_-Y cuando aprenda a volar ¿como será tío?- pregunto con asombro una pequeña de ojos mieles idénticos a su progenitor._

_-Pues si la motivas a volar cuando tu sientas que está listo para hacerlo, el lo hará, solo tendrás que mostrarle como debe hacerlo, es parte de la naturaleza ellos aprenden con rapidez y nunca lo olvidaran-dijo el alto hombre acariciando el cabello de su hija_

_-Jajá ¡Ya! Me despeinas, mama se molestara si me ve así- dijo tratando de poner los largos cabellos de vuelta en su lugar_

_***_

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontraba llorando, pero ya en la misma casa donde había despertado por primera vez, cubierta con sabanas, la puerta se abrió de par en par entrando un moreno alto con un vaso de agua en mano.

-Que bueno que ya estas despierta, nos asustaste allá fuera- se sentó en una silla cercana- fue increíble lo que hiciste, animando a esos pájaros a volar, nunca había visto algo igual en toda mi vida- dijo el chico demostrando emoción- oye allá afuera esta Matt-

-¿Matt?-

-Si el otro chico que te ayudo cuando te encontramos, vamos ven a saludarlo- le estiro la mano y ella se quito las sabanas de encima y acepto la mano, se levanto y camino hasta la sala donde se encontraba afinando una guitarra un chico de cabellos rubios- "cabellos rubios"- fue lo único que pensó ella, le traían tantos recuerdos a alguien en particular.

-Matt, mira a quien traje- dijo acercándola al sillón y sentándola a su lado, el rubio solo levanto la mirada y continúo tratando de afinar una cuerda que por alguna razón no lograba hacerlo. La chica solo observaba la guitarra con curiosidad.

-La estas lastimando- se dispuso a decir la castaña, el rubio solo volvió a mirarla con la ceja levantada y siguió tratando de arreglar la cuerda desafinada.

-Matt, me verías un momento en la cocina- dijo Tai con una voz de mandón, Matt tan solo lo observo y se levanto dejando la guitarra en el sitio donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Por qué la tratas de esa forma tan mal educada?- se dispuso a decirle algo molesto Tai- Ella no te ha hecho nada, más bien necesita nuestra ayuda-

-Eso no me…- se detuvo al escuchar su guitarra sonar, se dio la vuelta y observo a la castaña que había afinado la cuerda que no podía- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- salió de la cocina y se acerco, la chica amablemente le entrego la guitarra

-Te dije, la estabas lastimando, había era que soltarla un poco mas- dijo algo tímida pero con naturalidad- tócame algo por favor- el chico lo tomo por sorpresa, y su pena se hizo notar, se sentó a su lado, con cara de vergüenza.

-Está bien- dijo con un rostro extraño entre vergüenza, molestia y pena. Volvió a pasar la mano sobre la guitarra, y empezó a tocar simplemente con las cuerdas, abrió un pelo un ojo y observo a la chica con los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía- "Todas siempre desean es oírme cantar pero ella parece estar satisfecha con solo escuchar mi guitarra"- se volteo y observo a Tai que lo miraba con una cara de 'te lo dije'.

En los altos cielos, donde solo ciertas criaturas celestiales han logrado llegar, temblaba de truenos y nubes grises, se encontraba un histérico dios lanzando cosas a sus alrededores y gritando a los demás dioses- ¿Cómo es posible que los Vanires hayan conseguido inmortalidad nuevamente? ¡Alguno de ustedes debieron estarles dando su inmortalidad! ¡Aquel traidor que haya sido, será decapitado! Y renacerá como un simple mortal- decía lleno de furia al ver que frente a sus propias narices alguien poco a poco había estado robando en el cuarto de las almas sagradas, donde las almas de los dioses eran resguardadas de aquellos que eran exiliados. Varios dioses se encontraban en la gran habitaciones cuestionándose todo lo que había ocurrido, la diosa Frigg se encontraba hecha pedazos al ver como el cuerpo de su hijo ya había desaparecido, dioses que dominaban los mares, el trueno y otros estaban preocupados ante la situación que se encontraban en este punto la paz del gobierno de los Aesires se vendría al caño con la desaparición del futuro gobernante y si la futura gobernante llegase a morir en ese mundo mortal. Loki que se encontraba en silencio, salió de la habitación mientras todos los dioses debatían sobre lo que debían hacer y se encamino a la habitación donde una dama descansaba: Freya.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y la miro por encima del hombro, no podía dejarla despertar, observo la posición del sol y supo que los efectos ya se estaban retirando, entre sus mangas saco una aguja de cristal y la dejo caer sobre el pecho de Freya, este se enterró a cierta distancia y luego se desvaneció.

-No puedo dejar que arruines mis planes- dijo acariciando el rostro en completa sumisión del sueño de aquella mujer- ya he enviado a Hoenir la posición que Odín nos ha relatado, muy pronto tu querida hija volverá a mis manos y yo seré quien gobierne todo esto en compañía de los Vanires- sonrió con gran malicia al momento que se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

Ya de noche, en una habitación donde solo existían tubos de ensayo, muestras, y demás utensilios para estudios, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos negros analizando las muestras de una flor que le había traído Tk en nombre de Matt, sin pedir explicaciones y tampoco sin darlas, estaba tratando de analizar con constancia aquella extraña flor que nunca antes había podido observar, su composición molecular y demás, estaban fuera de su alcance, ante esto quizás se vería en la obligación de llamar a un compañero de trabajo de la universidad de Química biológica y averiguar que rayos era esa flor, pero eso simbolizaba que Matt tendría muchas explicaciones que dar.

-Vamos hermano no seas un pesado-decía un joven rubio que cargaba varias cosas y equipos de fotografía

-No es ser pesado Tk, pero me parece imposible que luego haber escogido a la modelo con la que me tomaría las fotos, Kari de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado de opinión y deseado usar a esa chica- refiriéndose a la joven de cabellos castaños largos.

Habían pasado varios días desde que aquella joven había llegado a las tierras de Japón, parecía llevarme absolutamente bien con todos, la floristería de la esquina le regala una flor cada vez que ella pasaba en compañía de quien sea, el de la panadería le regalaba pan al ver lo hermosa que era y la educación que tenia, inclusive parecía que los padres de los hermanos Kamilla estuvieran a sus pies, pues hace algún desastre intentando cocinar y le dicen lo encantadora que se ve, y si es Tai quien hace el desastre ya lo mandan a limpiar completamente el apartamento. Y bien seria decir que Kari ya hace mucho tenía planeado una sesión de fotos la cual seria para sacar el CD de su amigo Matt, el titulo del CD seria basada una mujer única en su belleza, pues era un single que iría en conjunto de otras bandas que tocarían en menos de una semana y la cara que pusieron cuando vieron la nueva postulante para la modelo fue decisión unánime

***

_-Esta es la otra modelo que les digo que podría tomarse la foto con todos ustedes, ya que están escribiendo sobre una mujer única para hacer un CD dedicado a sus fans, esta chica es única realmente- les muestra la foto a los varios de los grupos y en cuanto vieron a la chica todos aceptaron al unisonó el único que se quejo de no aceptarla fue Yamato_

_-¿Qué pasa Yamato? ¿Es que acaso crees que va a llamar más la atención que el metrosexual más grande del mundo?- Todos los presentes se echaron a reír y Matt lo único que hizo fue largase sin antes reprocharles y decirles que podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana_

_***_

Y realmente así había sido, habían escogido a la chica: Mimi. Todos llegaron al lugar que era un parque donde siempre había sido considerado el perfecto para tomar las fotos, al otro lado de Odaiba.

-Bien toma esto Mimi, por allá hay un baño público anda y cámbiate y ustedes también arréglense muchachos- se dispuso a decir la más joven del grupo la cual había sido escogida por todos los grupos para la sesión de fotos entre varias y también porque no era una psicópata y sabia que iban a estar algo imparcial con respecto a como tomar las fotos y no dejar que la chica quedara detrás de todos solo por celos a no estar en la foto.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban listos, menos la joven Mimi que aun no salía del baño, Hikari fue a ver lo que ocurría pues el día que hicieron las compras ella se probo ropa normalmente ¡Esperen! Llego corriendo y encontró a Mimi enredada con varias de las prendas que harían el conjunto. Recordó claramente que ella le había indicado como ponerse las ropas porque por lo visto nunca se había vestido ella misma o así parecía.

-Ja ja, yo te ayudo Mimi ¡En un momento vamos!- grito para ayudar a vestirla, estuvo lista en menos de lo que ladra un perro para salir a jugar y el vestido realmente le quedaba sencillo con pequeños broches en su cabello para dejarle ver parte de su rostro en tono blanco, estaba vestida con una falda de varios pliegues con vuelo, unas sandalias sencillas atadas al tobillo con cintas y un top rosa del mismo color que la falda con pequeñas rosas en color blanco y con una torera (chaqueta corta) de encajes blancos que terminaba en mangas ¾ - Realmente hermosa, tengo buen gusto- la tomo de la mano porque el tiempo lo tenían contando y mientras salieron mientras todos se reían de las bromas y de una charla amena, se callaron al observar a la chica acercarse. El ultimo en darse la vuelta solo por pereza fue Matt, y cuando lo hizo no pudo dejar de admirarla al igual que los demás, siempre que la veía estaba muy sencilla sin decir que hoy también lo estaba pero no sabía lo bien que todos los colores le quedaban y eso que el aborrecía con gran entusiasmo el rosa.

-Esta realmente hermosa-

-Pareces un ángel-

-Yo quiero las fotos primero contigo-

-No yo primero-

-No se peleen chicos, que seré yo primero-

Todos se peleaban ahora por la chica que esperaba tímidamente detrás de Kari, a que ella le diera indicaciones pues pasaron toda la noche anterior estudiando poses ya que Mimi no tenía nada de experiencia en ese campo, aun así esa naturalidad era la que le caracterizaba para quedar magnifica en cada foto. La maquilladora se acerco para ir a retocar su rostro y se detuvo en seco, dudando de si seguir o no

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tk al ver que la chica no se movía para nada

-Es que…- se volteo completamente confundida- Nunca.. Había visto un rostro tan perfecto, no … No hay necesidad de maquillaje- Tk casi se cae hacia atrás al escuchar el comentario de la chica, todos los demás presentes estaban casi asustados y asombrados al mismo tiempo, todas las modelos con las que habían estado tenían kilos y kilos de maquillaje sobre el rostro para cubrir sus imperfecciones ¿Ella no necesita? Realmente esta chica era única.

-Bueno colócale solo algo de rubor y un poco de brillo y ya-fue lo que dijo Kari como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso, pues ella fue una de las primeras que noto el rostro perfecto el día que fueron a comprar cosas para ella- Esta es la lista en sucesión de los grupos y de los integrantes que posaran con Mimi, tomen- entrego un papel y se dispuso a acomodar la cámara que sus padres le habían regalado hace ya casi un año- ¡Bien comencemos con la acción!-

Los minutos pasaban y los chicos estaban realmente entusiasmado con la presencia de la castaña, sabia posar con naturalidad y ese aire de despistada de no saber si lo estaba haciendo o no era lo que hacía que las fotos quedaran increíbles, Matt y Tk observaban con atención cada detalle, Tk por su lado para proteger a la chica de algún intento de sobrepasarse con ella, pues Tai se lo había pedido y Matt simplemente la miraba admirándola, detallando cada parte de su rostro y su cuerpo, algo en su interior lo estaba hechizando- Matt- ni cuando el tiempo que estuvo enamorado de una de sus amigas de la infancia: Sora sentía algo de esa forma – Matt…- Parpadeaba con poca lógica y mas por inercia porque no quería dejar de observarla mientras recibía las indicaciones de Hikari de la siguiente foto- ¡Matt!- Fue cuando ella se sentó en una banco y observo directo a los ojos del rubio fue cuando despertó en el ultimo- ¡Yamato!- se volteo rápidamente a observar a su hermano que parecía exasperado de tanto llamarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue cuando vio que le indico en el papel que era su turno- "Mi turno"- su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando empezó a caminar por inercia hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica que lo tenía nervioso.

-Bien Matt, te vas a sentar ahí- Se sentó a un lado de la banca, creyó que sería una simple fotografía- ahora Mimi recuéstate como te indique en su regazo- una simple fotografía, Matt abríos los ojos aun mas al notar que Mimi acomodaba su cabello y cara en las piernas del ojos azules- Bien ahora Mimi alza tu mano y toma su rostro- Y luego cayó en cuenta el era una de las primeras canciones en las que aquella chica que le arrebato el sueño no le prestaba atención en ningún momento, y era ella la interesada, el iba a tener que mirar al frente como si aquella caricia no le importara mientras ella con una de sus manos libres tocaría parte de su quijada tratando de acercarlo suavemente a que lo mirara.

Mimi por su lado al hacer lo que le pedían, la forma del rubio cabello, la posición mirando al cielo hizo que se quedara mirando a la nada como si su mente estuviera recordando uno de esos momentos gratos para ella

***

_En un gran jardín, donde los arboles daban sombra con frutos bañados en tonos dorados y de las hojas con forma de cristal resbalaban piedras preciosas del agua que absorbían, un paraíso en donde la grama era suave como el algodón y no picaba ni molestaba sino acariciaba y hacia cosquillas, entre esos árboles y ese pasto increíble se encontraba una pareja, una joven con los cabellos por la mitad de la espalda de unos aproximados 15 años y un rubio con un pequeño corte en su mejilla no tan mayor que ella._

_-¿Te duele?- pregunto inocente mientras estaba sentado al lado del chico acercando su mano hacia la cortaba en la mejilla izquierda_

_-No si tu estas cuidando de mi- susurro suavemente al momento que una suave brisa revoloteaba cerca de ellos, fue cuando ella apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, el observaba al horizonte y ella volvió a acariciar su mejilla. El chico tomo su delicada mano entre las toscas y rugosas manos debido a los entrenamientos y palpo con mas suavidad aquella seda que tenia por piel esa joven, y ahí con la mano sobre su mejilla bajo la mirada para observar a la joven en sus piernas y dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada que se apartaban fuera de aquel rostro lleno de carácter procedente de su padre._

_***_

-Perfecto- escucho al volver a la realidad, parpadeo rápidamente y volteo a la cámara ¿Había estado soñando despierta? Fue lo que quizás pasaba por su mente si llegabas a observar su cara con detenimiento- Vamos a la otra foto que sería la final y ya terminamos- La joven de ojos miel se sentó y luego se puso de pie, el rubio estaba tratando de contener el ardor en sus mejillas por la forma en cómo la chica lo estaba tocando, nadie lo había tocado con tal delicadeza y mucho menos había sentido en su vida unas manos tan suaves como las de ella.

La siguiente escena era la más emotiva, puesto la canción de Yamato tenía por nombre 'I won't cry If you love me' en la cual el chico nunca presto atención a la joven, pero con el paso del tiempo ella empezó a entrar en su corazón apareciendo en sus sueños o en su imaginación, esta canción fue escrita al momento que su abuela había muerto y una de las escenas de la letra que mas pegaba era él en la oscuridad y sintió la presencia de la chica volverse casi infalible rozando su piel y dándole apoyo: abrazándolo por detrás. Tan solo pensar que sabía que esa era una de las escenas por parte de Yamato no dejaba de pensar en sentir a la chica cerca de ella.

-Matt deja de andar soñando y ven para acá, tú estarás en este árbol y ella te abrazara por detrás… Mimi haz como te indique- La castaña solo se acerco al chico quien ya estaba sentado en una forma muy sencilla y seductora, una pierna caía fácilmente sobre el suelo mientras que otra apoyaba parte del brazo de Matt, Mimi se agacho cuidando de no tropezar y rodeo a Matt con sus brazos uno por debajo del costado donde el brazo de Matt quedaba apoyado sobre la pierna y el otro por encima del hombro haciendo un perfecto lazo, pero en vez de cerrar sus puños, la chica dejo libremente sus manos apoyarse con suavidad sobre el pecho del chico indicando que realmente lo que quería dar era apoyo, la mirada de Matt al sentir aquel abrazo le trajo recuerdos de su abuela, en aquel momento se había decidido encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de componer, no había nadie para consolarlo y ese abrazo le hizo añorar haberla tenido a ella como consuelo, pues sabía que con esa dulce sonrisa y esos ojos tan puros lograría sacarle una sonrisa y dominar sus emociones.

-¡Wow! Matt hoy estas también inspirado- dijo uno de los integrantes al ver una de las primeras fotos que había tomado Kari y habían quedado casi perfectas.

-Tiene razón, creo y con esta no será necesario mas nada por los momentos, quedo realmente única- también sorprendida con lo expresivo que llego a ser aquel rubio que nunca dejaba aflorar sus emociones- Con esto ya terminamos-

Todos se encontraban celebrando felices en un pequeño café karaoke cerca de la casa de Matt la sesión de fotos, los chicos habían insistido a Mimi en acompañarlos, Tk y Kari habían vuelto a casa de Kari para dejar los materiales y luego encontrarse en el mismo café.

-Yo quiero una copia de esas fotos con la encantadora Mimi-

-Creo que todos queremos una foto con ella-

Y de esa y muchas otras formas seguían bromeando hasta que cara grupo se fue retirando poco a poco, Tk y Kari nunca llegaron, pues quien querría salir teniendo un momento a solas con la chica que te gusta, y no era claro de olvidar que Takeru estaba loco por esa joven castaña de nombre Hikari, ya ahora a la noche tan solo quedaban Matt y Mimi, los cuales habían empezado a hablar poco a poco sobre música. La chica sorprendía bastante al joven al saber los diversos estilos de música y como los clasificaba cada uno según sus sentimientos.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa de Tai y Kari, antes de que sea más oscuro- pago la cuenta de los últimos café que se habían tomado y salieron, Matt noto que la chica se había movido cerca de él y ya no había que estar tomándola de la mano para trasladarla a un lugar como solían hacer los niños pequeños, iban camino a la estación del metro cuando la castaña sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre sus mejillas- ¿Lluvia? En verano… Realmente el tipo del pronóstico del tiempo tiene la razón de que el clima se esta volviendo loco- y no termino de decir 'loco' cuando la lluvia dejo de contenerse y soltó gran cantidad de agua, rápidamente Matt tomo la mano de la chica y salieron corriendo en sentido dirigido por Matt, hacia la casa de Matt y esperar hasta que la lluvia pase, si es que tenía intenciones de pasar, porque no había notado que el cielo estaba realmente oscuro y por lo visto no tenía motivos de acabar en un buen tiempo.

-Creo y esta lluvia realmente va para largo- decía un rubio entrando al apartamento casi cubierto de agua, noto detrás de él como la joven también estaba mojada y observaba con extrañeza esa agua que la había empapado- ¿Estas bien?-

-…- Ella subió la mirada y lo observo- si, es solo que…- volvió a mirarse mojada y miraba las gotas resbalar- nunca antes me había mojado…¡Ach..Achu!- estornudo al ver que el agua ya hacia un efecto escalofriante en su cuerpo.

-Ven… hay que…quitarte esa ropa- le tomo la mano y la dirigió al medio de la sala- Espera aquí, buscare algo que te puedas poner mientras se seca la tuya- acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación.

El rostro completamente sonrojado del rubio, al notar que solo consiguió una camisa y un short para darle a la chica, aunque sabía que solo seria por un rato mientras la ropa secaba en la secadora. La joven yacía sentada en el mueble con la 'discreta muda de ropa' observando los alrededores de la habitación.

-Bien, ya la ropa esta secándose- dijo el rubio sentándose frente a ella tratando de estar en la oscuridad y que ella no notara su rubor, pero por los rumbos que iba la noche ella estaba más entretenida observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y el por algún motivo se encontraba encantado verla así. Hasta que sintió como unos ojos castaños se posaron sobre los de el- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- realmente el chico no sabía que decir. En la tarde toda la charla parecía amena que más bien pensaba que pasarían toda la noche ahí, y ahora no encontraba algún tema del que hablar.

-…- un leve rubor ahora estaba en el rostro de ella, ya por la mente de Yamato pensaba que la había arruinado- Es que…- se puso de pie y se acerco al mueble donde el rubio se encontraba- Me siento…- se acerco mas hasta sentarse al lado de él y pegar poco a poco su cuerpo, la reacción de Yamato estaba más lejos de llegar: su cuerpo no se movía- Me siento con mucho frio- trato de acurrucarse y Matt simplemente levanto un brazo y la acerco mas a ella- Gracias…- Apenas fue lo que susurro al momento que Matt dejaba sus dedos sobre la piel de la joven.

Ese momento fue el único que necesito Matt para darse cuenta, que ella… Era una de las pocas, mejor dicho la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir así, lograba que su mirada la buscara… Porque ella "_Resplandece entre la multitud"_

_

* * *

_

_**Ufff realmente que me he matado escribiendo este simple episodio xD la historia va a ser entre larga y corta, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia T.T entre la uni, las clases de danza, el trabajo y unos cosplays que ando montando todo se me amontona**  
_


	3. Una pieza de baile a tu lado

"**Luna Azul"**

**Capítulo II: Una pieza de baile a tu lado.**

Un rubio salía de tomar una ducha para quitarse el calor del día, realmente los últimos días desde que aquella extraña y hermosa castaña había llegado existían cosas fuera de lo común, la lluvia de la otra vez en pleno verano. Se lo hubiera esperado en otoño pero nunca en pleno verano. Seco su cabello y fue cuando vio cerca de la cama en el suelo una camisa y un short, con un exquisito olor proveniente de él. El mismo que había usado, la castaña. Pero se preguntaba cómo podía oler aun si habían pasado alrededor de un par de días desde aquel pequeño momento.

Esa noche mientras esperaban a que la lluvia se calmara, ella le volvió a pedir que tocara la guitarra para ella, pero lo que no se espero fue escuchar aquella increíble voz que hacía que las criaturas mitológicas con las voces más hermosas quedaran en silencio y las voces de las aves cuyo sonido era único tuvieran envidia. La joven lo estaba acompañando con la música.

_-Disculpa si te interrumpí, es que…- dijo con un leve rojo en sus mejillas demostrando vergüenza, el chico había dejado de tocar cuando la escucho cantar- es que… sentí las ganas de cantar-._

_-No no, es simplemente que…- se puso de pie aun sorprendido, era algo increíble lo que tenia ante sus ojos- cantas como nadie que he visto en este mundo- tratando de aparentar que no tenia asombro, pero por su mente divagaban cosas como, ella realmente es casi perfecta tan solo falta que._

_-Tus ojos me recuerdan a un lugar preferido para mí- tomo su mano para atraerlo hacia ella, mientras se acercaba ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas para mirar mejor sus ojos, el chico se sentía domado por ella- me recuerdan al mar, al vasto e infinito mar-._

_Ahí fue cuando el corazón del joven se paralizo, le gustaba la música, no nada más sabia de música, sabia afinar una guitarra, sabia cantar, era dulce, sincera, tímida, única y le gustaba lo que a él más le traía calma: el mar. _

_-Continua- la chica se sobresalto ante las palabras del rubio- continua cantando, por favor. Yo te seguiré con la guitarra- vio como ella le daba una suave sonrisa, mientras soltó los manos de las mejillas del rubio para permitirle alcanzar su guitarra._

Técnicamente toda la noche estuvieron así, hasta que Tai histérico llego a la casa del rubio buscando a la joven, histérico porque realmente la otra joven castaña le tenía presionando de ir a buscar a la misteriosa chica.

Hoy se volverían a ver, luego de tantos días que para su cuerpo parecieron años. Hoy era la presentación de Sora de tenis, Tai no se la perdería por nada, el iba a ir con Hikari quien tomaría fotos del evento y no iban a dejar sola a Mimi, ir a apoyar a su amiga solo era una excusa que su mente le estaba exigiendo para lo que su cuerpo sabía perfectamente que iba.

-Hermano- el rubio mayor dio un salto al ver que lo llamaban- Izzy dice que tiene información que hablar con nosotros, sobre esa flor que encontraron alrededor de Mimi, dice que la flor ni siquiera crece en lugares tan bajos, sino en montañas las más altas del mundo, mando a hacerle más pruebas porque realmente tiene una extraña composición según él- el rubio bajo la mirada y recordó cuando la encontró, solo habían esas extrañas flores alrededor de ella pero en ningún otro lado- regresara dentro de un par de días, con los resultados, tu sabes cómo es el- entonces vio que el joven no respondía- ¿hermano?-.

-Eh… Todo está bien, gracias por informarme Tk, ya casi estaré listo para ir donde Sora- se metió al cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, con la mente en otro lado, realmente de donde pudo haber caído.

En lo alto de los cielos, los dioses gobiernan, pero esta vez otro objeto en común gobernaba sobre ellos, la preocupación. Un dios se encontraba casi arrancándose los cabellos con la curiosidad de saber si su hijo habría llegado a salvo a Valhala, la tierra donde todos los héroes descansaban. Luego miraba hacia la tierra y suspiraba cuando recibiría noticias de Freyr.

-Calma querido- sintió una suave mano posarse sobre su hombro el levanto la mirada y observo a su demacrada pero aun bella esposa, no había comido nada desde la muerte de su hijo y en las noches solo tenía terribles pesadillas, hasta un dios podía parecer un simple mortal ante la muerte de un ser amado- todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de que Mireiami se encuentra en buenas manos, aun existe gente que se preocupa por otros-su esposo beso su mano y la acaricio- Fui a ver a Freya, aun no despierta, según dice Balder que fue envenenada quizás lo hicieron con el propósito de llevarse a Mireiami o quizás para demostrar que pueden destruirnos- su esposo tomo con seguridad la mano de la diosa.

-Nada nos pasara, recuperaremos a Mireiami y esos Vanires pagaran caro con la mortalidad y quizás aun mas-.

Por las afueras de estos jardines caminaba complacido un dios, si todo marchaba como él lo estaba planeando obtendría el trono rápidamente. Entre sus mangas llevaba unas pequeñas gotas en frascos: la inmortalidad de los Vanires. Se detuvo entre unas rosas mientras hacía que admiraba y tocaba a las rosas, deposito 2 pequeñas gotas entre los matorrales, para continuar su camino.

Helados, raspados, bebidas frías, abanicos, raquetas, faldas cortas, cigarras en fin. Un sin número de objetos en este verano estaban reunidos en un encuentro de juego de tenis, una exposición para mostrar a las mejores a nivel regional. Entre ellas se encontraba Sora Takenouchi, quien siempre desde su pequeña juventud se había interesado en los deportes, Matt buscaba con la mirada a lo que realmente lo había hecho motivar ir al sitio: Ella.

Y fue cuando la vio, en un vestido de tiras sencillo color amarillo pálido con detalles en verde manzana y un sombrero que la cubría del fuerte sol. Simplemente hermosa, Tai la cuidaba de los lobos que rondaban y la miraban, Matt noto la mirada de los demás y se acerco a ayudar a Tai

-Matt… Qué bueno verte por aquí amigo- dijo Tai dando un apretón de mano- Veo y Tk también se apareció- apuntando como ya el joven rubio estaba al lado de Kari ayudándola con las fotos y arreglos.

-Si, Sora es nuestra amiga, hay que apoyarla, tu sabes puede que consiga promoción nacional y te quedes solo, eso es algo que no me puedo perder- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y Tai casi le cae encima con una mirada de muerte- Buenos días Mimi-

La joven se sobresalto, ella se encontraba entretenida observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, nuevamente estaba sorprendida, entusiasmada, anonadada por la belleza de diversidad que tenía a su alrededor. Le dedico una sonrisa –Buenos días… Yamato- el rubio sintió como si su nombre lo elevara pronunciado por la voz de esa joven, se quedaron observando por un momento como si hablaran a través de los ojos. Fue en ese momento único y magino donde no sentían a nadie más a su rededor, una bella rosa completamente roja como la sangre se poso entre sus miradas, despertándolos. La joven busco la mano que sostenía esa rosa y por consiguiente al dueño de esa mano y encontró a un joven vestido casualmente, casi deportivo, con el cabello tan perfecto como el de ella en un tono negro azabache y unos ojos azul profundos casi como para hipnotizarte como los del rubio, su piel casi perlada en una tez morena y una sonrisa que ganaría a más de un corazón.

-Es hermoso encontrar en un clima tan caluroso como el de hoy a una hermosa joven como tú que refresque el ambiente- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Mimi con toda confianza, Tai no se había percatado de la presencia del chico sino hasta que ya estaba al lado de su amiga y Matt pues no estaba muy contento con la situación- Toma, fue una rosa que recogí esta mañana pero tu belleza hizo que se postrara ante ti- Tímidamente Mimi intento tomar la rosa, cuando sintió como le quitaban su sombrero para colocar la rosa cerca de su oreja izquierda. Después de decir eso, la miro fijamente como intentando entrar en su mente, pero un silbato hizo que volteara su mirada hacia el centro de la cancha, le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie camino a la zona media, quitándose el mono y mostrando que era un jugador mas de tenis, una de quizás sus miles de tantas fanáticas le entregaban una raqueta y una cinta para el cabello.

-Es un tenista- decía Taichi casi molesto al ver como aquel chico se había acercado a su 'inquilina', se sentó al lado de su y el rubio que tampoco parecía muy contento se sentó del otro, la castaña no parecía percibir nada extraño de aquella situación. Es más, su emoción parecía esparcirse aun mas debido a que aquel instrumento le había lanzado la noticia que aquel importante evento comenzaría.

Pelotas iban y venían, 40-40 empate y demás, mujeres contra mujeres, hombres contra hombres, hombres contra mujeres y parejas contra parejas. Demostrando todas las habilidades de los mejores de Tokio para ser escogidos a nivel regional y por consiguiente a nivel nacional, era el sueño de todos hasta poder llegar a competir a nivel mundial, donde se enfrentarían con jugadores tan buenos como los que habían en esa época como: Rafael Nadal, Boris Becker, Melani Oudin, entre otros.

Sora, sentía como ese podría ser su futuro, estar entre los mejores haciendo lo que mejor hacia: Jugar. Podía notar como en las tarimas todos la apoyaban con fervor, volteo su mirada y se encontró con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundos observando con determinación, vio el marcador. 40-40 de la segunda ronda, este sería el decisivo, y no iba a quedar mal frente a nadie.

Anota.

Anota.

Anota.

Era lo que más recorría la mente de la joven, vio como el chico hacia su primer movimiento, y ella iba a contraatacar, fue cuando lo vio todo claro. Una brecha para poder rematar, tomo la raqueta entre sus dos manos y remato.

60-40 a favor de Sora Takenouchi. Ella había ganado.

Un moreno corrió instintivamente para levantar por los aires a aquella pelirroja que acababa de anotar, todos aplaudían pues era un juego amistoso, la castaña se acerco en compañía de un rubio a felicitar también a su amiga.

-Has estado increíble Sora-

-Opino lo mismo, la forma de cómo te movías con esa cosa-

-Una raqueta, Mimi-

-Bueno, una raqueta- dijo apenada al no recordar su nombre, sabía que había visto una en algún lado pero su mente no le dejaba recordar- realmente parecía como si estuvieras flotando en el aire o tuvieras alas en tus pies- decía con una cierta iluminación en su rostro.

-Si alguien tuviera alas, serias tu pequeña- se escucho una voz, aquel moreno de piel perfecta se acercaba al grupo de 4- Muy bien jugada Takenouchi, espero poder llegar a tu nivel algún día- dijo con una sonrisa matadora, haciendo que Sora se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado para no ser notada por su novio- En cuanto a ti… ¿Por qué no nos introduce, Takenouchi?- decía al momento que miraba intensamente a Mimi.

-Je je, cierto. Isaac ella es Mimi-

-Es un verdadero placer conocer a una joven como tu- hizo una pequeña inclinación, al momento que besaba su mano, todos los presentes estaban rojos por distintos motivos, rabia, celos, pena ajena. Pero el rostro de Mimi, se mostraba tranquilo y dócil, como siempre se hacía conocer.

-Para mí es una gratitud conocer a un jugador tan talentoso como usted, Isaac-siempre con los comentarios que adulaban pero con cortesía.

-Ha ha, para nada aquí la talentosa es Sora- dijo haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera menos tenso, pero ninguno de los chicos hablaba- Esta noche celebraremos este evento, es una fiesta formal, espero poder verlos a todos ahí, la entrada es libre para el que desee asistir- volvió a tomar la mano de la joven castaña y a besarla- sobre todo espero verte a ti- dicho esto se dio la vuelta donde sus miles de fanáticas lo esperaban vueltas locas.

-Que tipo más raro y lanzado-

-Hay algo en el que no me gusta- dispuso a decir el rubio, mientras llegaban un rubio menor que él y una castaña de cabellos cortos.

-¿Qué no les gusta?- se dispuso a decir el rubio menor.

-No no, nada… je- dijo con pena a que alguien más lo hubiera escuchado, pero veía que la castaña de cabello largo parecía entretenida con la raqueta de la pelirroja- nos invitaron a una fiesta esta noche-

-Me parece genial, ¿Por qué no vamos?-

-Porque no tenemos trajes formales primero que nada y quizás nadie quiere ir- decía algo molesto el de cabello castaño ante la respuesta emotiva de su hermana.

-Pues quedan muchos vestidos y trajes formales de las sesiones de fotos que tome hace tiempo, apuesto que al diseñador que me los presto no le molestara que lo usemos, seria publicidad para el- decía algo contenta mientras guardaba su cámara.

-No me parece buena idea- decía el rubio tratando de quitar esa idea de los demás- No creo que tampoco Mimi esté de acuerdo-

-Nunca he ido a una fiesta en esta ciudad, será divertido- dijo acercándose con la pelirroja, quien también parecía encantada con la idea.

-Entonces hemos quedado así- dijo la castaña de cabello corto, sin importarle la cara de muerte que su hermano y el rubio de la misma edad de él le estaban dando a ella.

La biblioteca real, lugar donde toda la historia desde el inicio de los tiempos se hacía presente casi en imágenes que el hombre no podría obtener, abrir un libro de ellos era como ver el pasado en una imagen tridimensional, la fantasía superaba mas a la lógica y a la realidad y se encontraba ahí en la biblioteca: Ashmir.

Un dios se encontraba hurgando entre los libros buscando algún indicio de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, pues todo suceso histórico que ocurría, automáticamente era guardado aquí, solo importaba que un dios estuviera observando como para que la información fuera archivada.

-Esto no puede ser realmente cierto- decía mientras cambiaba de un libro a otro, y volvía a ver el mismo libro, pasaba sus manos por el rostro debido a que su vista ya estaba cansada, cerro varios libros y salió casi corriendo en dirección a un sitio especifico, donde su padre.

Todos los dioses estaban hablando de posibles soluciones para poder traer a su princesa de vuelta, pero mientras ella no recobrara lo que había perdido no podían hacer nada, todas las propuestas eran diferentes pero llevaban al mismo resultado, Balder había cuidado a Mireiami toda su vida, no se daría por vencido por el hecho de que no podía volver hasta que no recuperara su inmortalidad, el hecho que más le perturbaba era el hecho de que había un traidor en los cielos, y el tenia sus ojos muy puestos sobre alguien: Loki.

La historia, los antecedentes que el poseía, lo dejaban claro como el principal sospechoso, pero aun así no podía descartar a todos aquellos que también tenían el ansia de poder, una vez que eres inmortal y un dios, tus deseos y placeres casi nunca son satisfechos al máximo.

-Padre, requiero una audiencia con su persona- Odín se encontraba leyendo unos documentos tratando de apartar su mente un poco, hizo un ademan para que los demás presentes se retiraran y su hijo, ahora su único hijo pasara al frente

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estuve en la biblioteca, y te sorprenderá saber que cada momento que llego a cruzar el sitio donde podemos saber lo que ocurrió, las paginas están borradas, en blanco y luego saltan al momento donde nosotros llegamos, ni siquiera está la información de Freya, o nada- ve como su padre cierra los ojos y medita un poco todo.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien la ha arrancado de ahí ¿no es así?- ve como su hijo asiente- pero solo los dioses Aesires tienen acceso a esa biblioteca, eso no cabe duda de que definitivamente hay alguien internamente está ayudando a los Vanires- el hombre mayor se puso de pie e iba camino a la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- decía siguiéndole el paso a su padre

-A ver a la única persona que sabe que fue lo que ocurrió- Balder se sorprende un poco, la única persona era Freya, pero ella aun no despertaba y nadie sabía específicamente porque.

Los trajes de los chicos, eran sencillos, traje negro, con chaqueta de gabardina con corte pingüino y chaleco de corte recto blanco, pero a pesar de su sencillez, los chicos se veían completamente apuestos.

-Esto es absurdo- decía un rubio de mala gana sentado esperando a que las 3 chicas estuvieran arregladas.

-Vamos será divertido Matt, además así podrás estar con Mimi- vio como el rubio se puso totalmente rojo al comentario de su amigo moreno- oh vamos, no me mires con esa cara, he visto que desde que te sorprendió con la guitarra hasta quien sabe que, la has estado mirando con ojitos bonitos- dijo imitando los ojitos exagerados y parpadeando repetidas veces- se que la quieres besar-

-¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto- dijo aventándole un cojín del sofá.

-Querrás besarla así- dijo el rubio menor uniéndose a la broma de Tai que había sido pegado con el cojín, tomo el cojín entre sus manos y lo rodeo con sus brazos- Oh Mimi, ¡bésame!- y se dispuso a besarlo cuando sintió un carraspeo de garganta detrás de ellos, una pelirroja que también parecía algo divertida con la situación pero si Mimi llegaba a bajar los veía quizás terminaría ofendida o molesta.

Tai dejo de reírse por un momento, al ver a su novia vestida y arreglada, su cabello estaba sencillo adornado con un pequeño ganchito que evitaba que pequeños flecos vinieran a su rostro un maquillaje ligero porque era una fiesta nocturna, un vestido de tiras color azul turquesa, de corte recto en el busto y abría paso a finas telas ahumadas en varias capas que terminaban en un azul algo mas pálido. Sonrió al ver que se sentía afortunado de tener a una chica así a su lado. La tomo de la mano y le volvió a sonreír.

-Tengo suerte esta noche- Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Ya Mimi está por bajar- dijo otra voz cercana a ellos, era una castaña, que vestía un traje amarillo pálido, el cual comenzaba con un cuello alto, que dejaba la espalda al descubierto y el tipo de diseño aumentaba la silueta, el cual iba ceñido hasta su cintura donde en un corte en V comenzaba a caer varias capaz de tela en el mismo material, muy parecido a la seda, siendo el único accesorio que le acompañaba una pulsera sencilla en su mano derecha- y no te preocupes Matt, que no iras solo- el rubio se sonrojo porque sabía que la castaña de ojos chocolates la había escuchado, se acerco a Tk, y le sonrió. Era cierto lo que decían, estaba organizados en parejas, sin siquiera haberlo planeado el sabía que su acompañante seria Mimi y eso lo ponía más nervioso, el ya estaba consciente de que esa chica era casi una diosa, un ángel caído del cielo, se puso de pie para acomodarse el abrigo justo al momento que sintió unos tacones caminar hasta la puerta del cuarto, en cuanto abrió y salió una chica con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, vestía un traje completamente blanco, con detalles en rosa, su busto era recogido por un corte recto, y debajo del una cinta rosa que terminaba en un lazo por la parte de atrás de su espalda, que estaba completamente libre, el vestido era ligero el corte comenzaba desde la mitad de las piernas por los muslos y se alargaba un poco por detrás, tenía unos guantes que llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo y terminaban en un encaje blanco, así como el final de la falda, estos guantes no tenían dedos para evitar ensuciarlo y que sea mas cómodo para agarrar ciertas cosas, Matt no tenia palabras, los demás presentes solo sonreían, hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Matt de esa forma y con esa mirada de un brillo especial.

-Mimi, te ves… Radiante- ella solo alzo la mirada y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, el sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar y le faltaba aire para poder continuar respirando.

-Bueno vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo la castaña cortando el trance de aquella pareja.

Al momento en que llegaron al sitio, no se esperaban tanta gente reunida y sobre todo tanta elegancia pero llena de sencillez, bajaron unas escaleras para llegar justo al centro del sitio donde un joven se acercaba con los brazos abiertos

-¡Que bueno que llegaron! Estaba ansioso por saber si venían- dijo un joven de cabellos negros, los cuales todos los presentes sabían perfectamente quien era, y observaron cómo se abría paso entre las parejas para llegar a una última en donde se encontraba aquella de cabellos casi únicos- Perfecta, exquisita y sumamente hermosa te encuentras esta noche Mimi- se acerco y beso su mano, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa- por favor siéntanse cómodos, disfruten la velada-

La noche transcurría especialmente tranquila y alegre, las parejas habían tenido la oportunidad de bailar varias veces, menos una. Matt no se había atrevido en toda la noche en pedirle una pieza a Mimi y se encontraba en una esquina con la mirada directa hacia ella, se sentía terrible, quizás la debía estar pasando terrible, pero su rostro siempre se mostraba sereno, encantado con lo que tenía a su alrededor, un moreno se le acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

-Puedo saber ¡¿Por qué has dejado a Mimi sola?-

-Tai, no puedo, tan solo invitarla a bailar se me van las palabras- dijo con la mirada aun hacia ella, pudo ver como la hermana de su mejor amigo se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba una charla.

-Pero tienes que atreverte amigo, sino aquel jugador te quitara algo que no has tenido tiempo de sembrar- metió la mano en sus bolsillos y vio a su hermana hablar con su inquilina y amiga.

-¿Cómo pasas la fiesta Mimi?-

-Todo es increíble la gente bailando este ambiente- decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca habías estado en un baile como este Mimi?- vio como la chica pensaba sus palabras y sintió como se quedaba ida.

_-Ahora, damas y caballeros, y demás, déjenme introducirles a los nuevos gobernantes escogidos esta noche ante la presencia de todos nosotros, los cuales serán ascendidos durante la Luna azul. Con ustedes… -Todos empezaban a aplaudir justo al momento en que pronunciaban sus nombres, una castaña se encontraba nerviosa, vestía piezas en oro y un largo vestido blanco, sintió como una mano tibia la tomaba y le daba seguridad, ella volteo y lo pudo observar._

_-Todo saldrá bien, tan solo sígueme, Mireiami- ella le sonrió y tomo su mano con más fuerza, respiro hondo y camino a paso lento a través del lumbral que los llevaría a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraban los demás invitados, se acercaron al centro de la pista, donde una hermosa melodía basada en el piano que hacia un eco con toda la habitación y una dulce melodía en flauta les indicaban que podían iniciar el baile._

_Ellos como futura pareja tenían que danzar para dar apertura al gran baile que se celebraba esa noche, observo varios rostros y sobre todo sintió nostalgia al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados dedicarle una sonrisa de orgullo y ternura. Volteo su mirada y se topo con unos ojos azules casi agua marinados que le sonreían, y así con su mano sobre la mano de su acompañante y la otra sosteniendo su vestido, sintió la mano de su acompañante sobre su cintura y la ayudaba a dirigirle. Y así fue como todo miedo y presión que sentía fueron yéndose a través de esos ojos que le recordaban al profundo mar._

-Yo…- volteo a mirarla luego de que sintió como salió de ese trance- Si pero, no es parecido a esto-

-Mimi…- tan solo repuso a decir la joven al ver como aun seguía un poco ida.

-Debes apresurarte e invitarla Matt, vamos-

-Cierto hermano, aventúrate a intentarlo, estoy seguro que no se negara-

-Adelante Matt, ella también desea disfrutar-

-Está bien…Tienen razón - volteo a ver a sus amigos como lo animaban se volteo y observo como un moreno ya estaba cerca de ella, se inclino un poco y le asomaba su mano como propuesta a un baile, ella solo asintió y acepto aquella mano y vio como una castaña de cabello más corto se volteaba y veía a Matt con cara de piedad, el rubio se detuvo y respiro resignado, observando como aquella chica era llevada al centro de la pista.

Todos los presentes se vieron fuertemente obligados a observar a la pareja, pues juntos parecían irradiar una energía que no habían detallado, casi como si fueran la pareja perfecta, la música comenzó a sonar otra nueva tonada, y por inercia hacían pasos que demostraban que parecían como si se conocieran de hace mucho o bien estuvieran practicándolos, pero recién tenían menos de un par de horas de conocidos, y eso dejaba sorprendido a la mayoría. Matt solo observaba con que afinidad se llevaban, casi como almas iguales, provenientes de un mismo sitio. El joven le dio un giro y volvió a quedar frente a ella, para levantarla por los aires con sus 2 manos en la cintura parte del baile que estaban haciendo, y continuaron bailando, hasta que la música termino. Todo el público había dejado de bailar para envidiar o admirar a la pareja y aplaudirles por placer o por simplemente seguirle el juego a los demás.

Matt se dio la vuelta y salió instintivamente a fumar un cigarro, molesto pero en su cara se notaba un brillo de tristeza.

-Pobre Matt- decía la pelirroja, ella sabía que era ese brillo, pues aquel rubio estuvo enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo y cuando se le declaro, no le pudo corresponder debido a que sentía algo más fuerte por su mejor amigo, habían sido amigos de toda la vida.

-Esto no puede ser- decía un pelirrojo de ojos negros, casi asombrado al ver de dónde provenía aquella flor tan extraña- Iris 'Mysterious Monique' es una flor que habita en zonas extremadamente altas, se dice por varios mitos que son flores que habitan en el mundo de los dioses, y que cuando un dios pisa suelo una vez al año nacerá en esa zona esta misteriosa flor. Los iris son considerados flores digna de los reyes- reviso un poco mas lo que estaba leyendo- Solo nacen en época de invierno-primavera… Estamos en verano, esto no puede ser verdad… Tengo que llamar a Tk cuanto antes- salió corriendo en busca de su teléfono.

-Oigan… ¿Han visto a Mimi?- dijo una chica con un traje amarillo pálido- la había visto hace un momento hablando con aquel chico con quien bailo, pero ya no la veo…-dijo algo preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo un rubio que volvía de aspirar algo de humo toxico que calmara su estado de animo

-Mimi no sabemos donde esta- dijo un moreno tratando de no molestar a su amigo.

-Vamos a buscarla ¡Ya!- dijo mientras se separaba del grupo y trataba de localizarla, Tai fue detrás de él, los demás tomaron caminos diferentes.

En un balcón que daba al jardín interno de la gran mansión, estaba una pareja. Ella inocentemente estaba observando la belleza de la noche, el solo observaba con ojos calculadores cada movimiento que ella hacía, le tomo la mano y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos, sentándola cerca de él.

-Por mucho tiempo espere un momento así, encontrarte- ella solo parpadeaba ante aquellas palabras- no podía entrar en tus sueños como lo hice con mucha de aquellas chicas con las que me veías rodeado, pero ahora que nadie puede molestarnos estarás bajo mi pequeño dominio- abrió un poco los ojos y observo como cambiaban de un color azul a un dorado penetrante, la mirada de Mimi, luchaba por no perder la voluntad de poder manejar su cuerpo y todo lo demás, la soltó mientras se ponía de pie y podía observar como su mirada no se separaba de la de él. De un salto se monto en la baranda del balcón y le extendió una mano con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella se levantaba casi por hipnosis y acercaba una mano para estar cerca de él.

-¿Han visto a una chica de cabello castaño largo con un vestido blanco?- pregunto a un grupo de chicas que estaba cerca a un balcón

-No corazón, pero quizás a mi me podrás ver y de cerca- dijo acercándose al chico quien la empujaba rápidamente- vamos no seas tímido-

-Te exijo que deje eso- la hecho a un lado- ¿acaso esta allá fuera?-

-Si tú y tú amigo nos conceden un baile quizás podemos responder- el castaño había visto a estas chicas, estaba siempre al lado del otro moreno: Isaac, una fan sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir los deseos de su ídolo.

-Matt, debe estar allá fuera, vamos- dijo empujando a las chicas y caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al balcón, fue cuando observaron como aquello chico, había cambiado su aspecto y lucia un poco mas escalofriante y cerca de él estaba una chica que estaba a punto de tomar su mano- ¡Mimi!- grito desde la puerta cerrada, intentando abrirla con ayuda de Matt.

La chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz, pero aun estaba bajo aquel trance. El chico solo hacia más esfuerzo en controlar la mente de la joven. Y entonces la puerta de abrió, dejando pasar a 2 chicos, el extraño ser dirigió la mano hacia donde estaba ellos- Aléjense, mortales- extendió un poco mas su mano y de ella una fuerza los tumbo al suelo, la castaña reacciono y se volteo a verlos- Ya me canse de permanecer en este mundo mortal, tu serás mi boleto para cambiar todo eso, Mireiami- los otros dos presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras del chico, como conocía el nombre formal de Mimi, se intentaron poner de pie, Mimi no sabía que estaba pasando- Vendrás conmigo y me convertirás en el ser más poderoso de los reinos, princesa- en ese momento tomo a la fuerza la mano e intento atraerla hacia él, pero una extraña fuerza lo repelo- No, no se supone que eres mortal ahorita- entonces vio como una energía cubría el cuerpo de Mimi, y su vista se nublaba- No me iré de aquí sin ti- Tomo su mano, y una fuerza cubrió el cuerpo del otro chico volviéndolo a empujar, en ese momento la mirada de Mimi fría como el hielo y con un movimiento de manos estaba creando una flecha, extendió su mano como si estuviera cargando con un arco y como si estuviera tomando la cuerda, estiro su otra mano, los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban observando, en un movimiento soltó su mano y vieron una flecha de luz atravesar el cuerpo de aquel ser y hacerlo desaparecer con una luz cegadora.

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso?- se puso de pie el moreno y ayudo a su amigo, en eso observo como aquella chica caía de rodillas respirando intensamente y observando sus manos de lo que acababa de pasar, subió la mirada y observo a los únicos testigos, para luego perder la conciencia y desmayarse.

-¿Qué?- grito furioso un dios, y observo como las nubes cambiaban de color a oscurecerse- Loki…- observo fijamente al otro dios

-Me encargare enseguida señor- se dio la vuelta y caminaba furaco a un sitio donde los gritos mas desgarradores podían salir de ahí. La noticia que había recibido no tardo ni 2 segundos luego de lo ocurrido, un incubo se había infiltrado y logrado tener contacto con Mireiami, en busca de su poder.

-Creías que tu… una criatura mística, un ser inferior a un dios… ¿Podría obtener el poder de un dios?- observo a un hombre cuyos rasgos naturales habían salido a flote, un incubo era una criatura por naturaleza enana, de aspecto grotesco, pero podía adaptar su forma según su necesidad, era mitad deidad, y podía entrar en los sueños de las mortales para consumir su energía y hacerlas sus esclavas- Te diré un secreto- se agacho hasta donde estaba la mal herida criatura- Yo fui el que soltó a Mimi en ese mundo mortal mientras conseguía tiempo para que los Vanires obtuvieran su poder de vuelta, el único dios que conseguirá el poder de Mireiami, seré yo- vio como la criatura miraba entre terror y horror, había convivido con Vanires y no eran seres nada gratos comparados con los Aesires, el mundo sería un caos con los Vanires al mando y sobre todo con Loki- es una lástima, que estés muerto y no puedas contarle a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar- una sonrisa y una mirada sádica fue lo último que aquella criatura pudo observar antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera.

* * *

**Al fin pude darles este capitulo xD no había tenido nada de tiempo gracias a mi universidad…**

**Y bueno no sabia como colocar ciertas partes de la idea general que tenia n_n espero y les haya gustado de verdad…**

**Espero sus Reviews me motivan a escribir n_n! **


	4. El basto mar de tus ojos

Wow hace mucho que no actualizaba esto, mis disculpas pero la universidad mas mis pasantías y mi tesis me tuvieron consumada el tiempo.

Sin mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo

"**Luna Azul"**

**Capítulo III: El basto mar de tus ojos**

Se movía entre las sabanas inquieta ante que le agobiaba, entre murmullos y susurros lo que parecían pesadillas; que aun no la dejaban despertar.

Fuera de esta habitación, se encontraban varios presentes angustiados con la situación pensando en lo que acababan de ver y bien preocupados porque su reciente amiga y ahora mas envuelta en misterio no despertaba.

-Estoy seguro de lo que vimos Matt y yo, Sora… No se como explicarlo de sus manos – Paso sus dedos por sus cabellos intentado explicar nuevamente la situación sin el mismo dejarse confundir- Creo una flecha de la nada a base de como una energía… Y… Aquel chico… Ese no era el Isaac con el que jugaste, era algo raro, tenia…- camino en círculos sudando, Sora observaba expectativa ante la situación mientras Matt simplemente fumaba un cigarrillo intentando calmar sus pensamientos- Algo le estaba haciendo a ella, claramente le dijo… Por el nombre que se nos presento… ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo conozca?-.

-Quizás era alguien que ella conocía de antes y como no lo recuerd…-

-No Sora era diferente, el la quería controlar, quería hacer algo con ella diciendo… Que ella seria su pasaje para otra cosa… Agh!- Paso la mano por sus rostro y miro a Matt- y tu… ¿No vas a decir nada?-

-¿Qué pretendes que diga Tai? Estoy empezando a creer que debemos buscar mas información de ella, tomar sus huellas dactilares ver si esta en un sistema de Japón, habla muy bien el Japonés tiene que ser de aquí- Se puso de pie y se puso frente a su amigo, respiro profundamente- Pero si no lo es, y no aparece en el sistema creerán que es una inmigrante- tomo una bocanada de aire de su cigarrillo y miro hacia el portal donde la joven estaba luchando entre sus pesadillas-…- Miro al suelo buscando la respuesta en sus zapatos y paso su cigarrillo nuevamente por su boca-…-

-Matt…- susurro Sora esperando a que continuara.

-… Yo…- Subió la mirada ansioso, la puerta se había abierto y a través de ella se encontraba una frágil Mimi, absorta de toda la realidad- Mimi… Despertaste- Todos los presentes no habían notado la misma presencia y voltearon a verla- ¿Tienes hambre, deseas comer?- intento acercarse a ella, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué ocurre?- intento dar otro paso y nuevamente ella retrocedió, apago rápidamente su cigarrillo y cuando subió su mirada la observo mas detenida, sus ojos denotaban temor- Mimi…- Todos guardaban silencio, mientras el intentaba acercarse entendían la situación y este era un momento entre ellos.

-No, por favor… Yo…- agarro su cabeza recordando nuevamente todas las imágenes que la pusieron en toda esta situación- Yo no quiero… No puedo… No debo-.

-¿No debes que…?- Pregunto el rubio intentando acercarse, como si se tratara de un pequeño venado.

-No quiero hacerles daño… no te acerques… Por favor- se abrazó con sus propios brazos como si con eso lograba retrasar el acercamiento, cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos y sus mejillas.

-Mimi… Tu… No eres así- se acercó y la vio desplomarse en el suelo, se acercó aun mas rápido y la abrazo, el chico miro a sus amigos; él nunca fue buen para esas situaciones- Yo, estoy seguro que no eres así- no sabia que mas decirle.

Sora se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, entendía claramente a Matt sobre como actuar ante esas situaciones y se agacho. Tai se estuvo al margen con rostro preocupado al igual que los dos que se encontraban cerca de la castaña

-Mimi…- hizo que esta la mirara- tu no eres nada de esas cosas, de haber sido así… Habrías lastimado a tus amigos y no nada mas a ese chico que estuvo claro que iba con intenciones que no eran las correctas- acaricio su mejilla tal cual una madre haría con su hija- Y míranos aquí estamos, tu no serias capaz de lastimar a nadie bajo cualquier circunstancia… Averiguaremos que paso pero echarte a morir y dejarte tumbar solo atrasara todo lo que puedes saber o deberías saber- la tomo de las manos, soltando el agarre de Matt no sin antes mirarlo con cara comprensiva- Vamos a darte un baño, te vestiremos y saldremos por algo de comer…- Esta castaña asintió y se dejo llevar con la pelirroja y fueron directamente al baño, dejando perplejos los 2 masculinos en la habitación.

Matt se quedo observando la puerta por donde las dos mujeres habían entrado y al escuchar esa confesión se puso de pie y miro determinado a Tai- La protegeré Tai… No dejare que nada malo le ocurra- El cabellos revueltos se sorprendió ante la declaración tan honesta de su amigo, pero luego sonrió porque eso es algo que Matt con naturaleza haría por las personas que realmente le importan.

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

Un sabio daba vueltas por la habitación, tenia acumulado libros y pergaminos en todo rededor, incluyendo esferas que dictaban cierta parte de la historia de los Vanires y como habían llegado al poder y como fueron derrocados, así por igual estudio con mas delicadeza la historia de los Aesires y había ciertas partes que disociaban en consistencia con la historia, hazañas que incluían a Loki. Se sentó y miro fijamente una de las esferas que relataba como Loki había llegado al titulo en el que se encontraba actualmente y pensar en lo travieso y las grandes ilusiones que siempre creaba Loki, le hizo pensar que algo tuvo que ver en todo lo que ocurría.

Pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondar en el ¿Por qué?, que ganaría Loki enviando a Mireiami a la tierra como mortal si ahí no podría alcanzarla, puso su mano sobre su mentón. Había algo que le estaba dando un mal presentimiento pero no lograba concretar que era. Miro por la ventana y decidió hacerle una visita a Freya, quizás estando con ella lograría despertarla y que cuente todo lo ocurrido.

Salió por los grandes portales que siempre precedían la entrada a las habitaciones de cada uno de los dioses en la gran ciudad, camino entre los jardines donde las mas raras y únicas flores crecían; ni siquiera los mortales tenían el placer de conocer tal naturaleza porque su vista y vida era demasiado impura para ser iluminada a través de los placeres de esta naturaleza, la cuales tenían propiedades mas allá del razonamiento humano y sus dotes en la ciencia, la gran Madre siempre tuvo un don para cada uno y el de Balder era el poder del conocimiento, miro al cielo mientras aun seguía su trayecto rogando que la misma madre le guiara ante las respuestas que buscaba y pudiera ayudar a la joven que se encontraba atrapada en el mundo de mortales, nada digno de ella.

-Abran paso- le indico a 2 hombres que cubrían la puerta resguardando la seguridad de Freya, al ser el gran conocedor no hubo necesidad de que pidieran una identificación, los grandes rangos eran conocidos en esta área, además fue el mismo el que había asignado el puesto a aquellos guerreros puesto sus sospechas se hacían cada vez mas grandes si veía a Loki rondando a voluntad, entro y encontró a la misma mujer que durante décadas enamoro a muchos dioses y a la final fue el encanto de la humanidad de Freyr la que la enamoro. Se sentó y la observo durante un rato- Freya, lamento todo lo ocurrido si yo pudiera hacer algo estoy seguro que ya estaría haciéndolo realidad- respiro profundamente y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pasaría ahí las próximas horas armando su rompecabezas solo con las piezas que habían quedado.

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

Un gran hombre de rasgos finos, caminaba entre la tierra, en compañía de un águila que siempre custodiaba desde arriba, este hombre dirigía su paso cada vez más cerca de su destino: con su hija.

Recordaba a Mireiami como una joven bondadosa, llena de vida al igual que su madre amante de la naturaleza y al igual que el amante de los humanos, Freyr siempre sintió curiosidad por el mundo de los humanos, sobre que cosas los impulsaban sus miedos su deseo de destrucción entre otras.

Pero sabía bien que una flor tan pura como Mireiami en un mundo tan cutre podrían corromperla fácilmente, mas sabiendo que los Vanires estaban destinados a vivir como criaturas míticas, según decían los humanos, en este mundo.

Rogaba a los dioses que su propia hija estuviera en buenas manos, en manos de alguien con la humanidad tan grande como para evitar querer hacerle daño.

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

-Tengo una idea…- se puso de pie el rubio al momento que vio a Sora salir en compañía de Mimi- vayamos a la playa- la castaña se sorprendió ante el comentario tan espontaneo por parte del rubio.

Todos se miraron y pensaron que realmente era una buena idea, una forma de relajarse y pasar parte de sus vacaciones de verano

-Me parece una estupenda idea, no te parece Mimi… Ir al mar ¿lo conoces?- Sora pregunto emocionada y vio como ella negaba con el rostro, todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario ella solo se hundió en su pena- Pues no se diga mas, llamare a los muchachos… -sentó a Mimi en el mueble y agarro a Tai- acompáñame será mas rápido si llamamos los dos-

-Pero Sora… Porque…- muy tarde ya Sora lo había arrastrado, Tai siempre despistado no entendía la indirecta de dejarlos solos era para que se conocieran mejor.

-Ehm… ¿Te sientes… mejor?- camino cerca de donde ella se encontraba y se sentó, esperando mirarla, ella vio como el asintió; el respiro aliviado y se quedo mirando a su alrededor buscando algún tema de conversación que la incluyera a ella- Mmm ¿te agrada la idea de ir al mar?- ella solo asintió pero esta vez lo miro a los ojos y se sorprendió un brillo de esperanza se vio rápidamente radiar desde sus ojos como si la idea de ir al mar fue algo mas que una simple idea, él se empezó a sentir incomodo mirarla se tornaba caliente para el y empezaba a sentir como las gotas de sudor se iban asomando poco a poco- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- antes que ella pudiera responderle ya estaba de pie camino a la cocina, evitando que ella observaba su rojo rostro empezó a mirar en los anaqueles buscando comida pero se había percatado que no había nada; recordó que ese día debía hacer mercado pero con la preocupación de la joven no lo recordó, suspiro resignado y fue cuando nuevamente una corriente de aire recorrió su espina y observo que la manga de su chaqueta estaba siendo sostenida por una delicada, subió la mirada y observo los vacíos ojos color miel de la castaña- ¿Qué demonios?- y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la mano tomo la suya y una fuerte luz lo succiono impidiendo su visión.

_-Es hermoso Michael- pronunciaba con una voz suave una voz que le resultaba familiar, se volteo en busca de esa voz y pudo observar a una pareja que venían un cuadro. El joven no pudo percibir la imagen que veían así que intento acercarse y observar mejor_

_-No es mas hermoso que tu, mi dama- la joven se sonrojo ante los comentarios de su acompañante, ahí fue cuando el joven observo quien se trataba la pareja era Mimi, vestida de una forma bastante peculiar y observaban un cuadro que retrataba el mar, ahí los escucho nuevamente hablar- el mar es profundo y basto, lleno de cuestiones que en este mundo no se encuentran…-_

_-¿Cómo que Michael?-_

_-Peces de muchos colores tamaños y formas, caracolas y corales de inmensas diversidades- tomo la mano de su acompañante- conteniendo a las más grandes criaturas míticas como las sirenas- el rubio se sorprendió ¿sirenas? Eso no existe en su mundo son solo mitos de marineros- con la mas hermosas voces las cuales pueden atraer a los hombres hasta el fondo-_

_-¿Pero siendo tan hermosas porque lastiman?- los 2 presentes escuchaban con atención la historia con gran interés_

_-Se cuenta la leyenda que ellas son las almas de las mujeres abandonadas por hombres, seducidas y maltratadas por los mismos los cuales juraron tomar venganza de todo aquel hombre que se atreviera a cuestionar su belleza-_

_-Quieres decir que… ¿Solo atraen a los hombres que no les prestan la atención?-_

_-Si, además Balder…-¿Balder? Se quedo curioso ante el nombre que escucho el rubio-… relata que son vengativas con las mujeres que son consideradas una amenaza para ellas, son almas atormentadas… Que simplemente necesitan ser amadas-_

_-Amadas…- susurro para continuar viendo el cuadro-… Algún día me gustaría ir al mar y poder cantarle a esas sirenas demostrarles el amor del perdón el amor de la amistad- sonrió de forma placentera- enseñarles que no todo en el mundo es amargura y que la vida esta llena de bellezas que debemos vivir plenamente cada día de nuestras vidas- Los dos rubios presentes miraban con un aire de devoción a la joven, nunca habían esperado que tales emociones aparecieran de ella: pura, siempre pura._

_Una nueva luz hizo que la visión de un rubio se viera turbia, cerró sus ojos con fuerza_

Abrió los ojos con calma y encontró que estaba en su apartamento y que la joven a su lado abría los ojos con delicadeza también, se miraron y ella se sonrojo, mantenía a mano unida a la de él, al intentar soltarla la mano de Matt la sostuvo con firmeza, recordó las palabras de lo que parecía ser ella en el pasado- "_Debemos vivir plenamente cada día de nuestras vidas"-_ tomo con su mano libro el mentón de la joven y la miro a los ojos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse y el tono rojizo se hizo presente en ambos rostros con gran naturalidad, mientras su distancia se acortaba casi por inercia como si se trataron de algo innato sus ojos se cerraba y podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, el calor que cada uno emanaba y pudo sentir la escancia que ella emanada: dulces fragancias celestiales, una mezcla infinita de diferentes flores, lo embriagaba, había algo infinito en ella que lo hacia pensar sin ser tan meticuloso, tan racional tan medido como siempre había solido ser.

Pudo observar sus labios, carnosos y tímidos, como si su simple roce pudiera romperlos pero podría causarle un remolino de emociones y derretirlo con una gran fuerza, finalmente se unieron, aquel primer contacto fue como una chispa tocando su columna vertebral, empezó a mover delicadamente sus labios deseando no intimidarla y demostrarle la delicadeza de su tacto, movió la mano que sostenía su mentón hacia su mejilla, pudo sentir la delicadeza en sus rasgos la fina porcelana que acompañaba su piel, su beso era suave pero profundo, lento pero lleno de emociones pero como todo cuento inimaginable el beso debía terminar, lentamente y con pereza se separo de ella.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y ahí se quedo viéndola como si no hubiera un mañana como si fuera la persona mas perfecta de su mundo y lo era, sonrió complacido al ver que ella no se alejó ni le arremetía una cachetada como pudo imaginar las veces que pensaba como seria besarla en cambio ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos resoplaban de seguridad y plenitud: ella se sentía segura y podía sentir que estando con el no volvería a lastimar a nadie porque él se encargaría de cuidarla para evitar que ese temible poder vuelva a salir de ella.

La puerta sonó y ambos se separaron con rapidez, llegando por el pasillo Tai y Sora se veían contentos con la noticia que por lo visto sus teléfonos le habían hecho a dar entender. Se asomaron por la sala y no los vieron entonces se acercaron a la cocina y ahí estaba ella mirando al suelo como si algo vergonzoso estuviera pensando y a un rubio observando dentro de un refrigerador tratando de ocultar su rostro completamente rojo sintiendo como si lo hubieran descubierto

Sora rio para sus adentros y Tai no entendí nada- Chicos- ambos se voltearon- buenas noticias… Nos vamos a la playa- la sonrisa de Mimi no se hizo esperar- Dentro de 3 días nos iremos-.

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

Matt tomaba de la mano a Mimi, no por iniciativa propia ella le entro el pánico cuando llegaron a una nueva zona de la ciudad que ella no conocía, habían quedado en encontrarse para luego de ahí tomar el tren hasta la costa donde la mama de Sora les había conseguido una cabaña gracias a uno de sus clientes por la floristería.

-Sora si que tarda- Decía un perezoso Tai que ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca, Kari cruzo los brazos molesta ante el comentario de su hermano- ¿Qué?-

-Si no fuera por mí, serias tú el que llegaría nuevamente tarde Tai- dicho esto le metió un coscorrón a su hermano, Mimi que se encontraba nerviosa observo a los hermanos y rio ante la situación de ver a sus compañeros de piso pelearse comúnmente.

-¡Chicos!- llegaba corriendo una pelirroja, se freno y respiro profundamente- lo lamento es que el dueño de la cabaña tardo en llegar para darme las llaves- se reincorporo y saludo a su novio y luego a los demás- Bueno ya… ¡Vámonos!-

-¿Estas lista?- Matt miro con un aire para que se relajara y ella lo observo y al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo sentir la calma rodearla y asintió- Vamos entonces- apretó mas fuerte su mano y la encamino a la estación de trenes.

Ella miraba curiosa todo lo que la rodeaba, las extrañas cajas donde podía la gente sacar y guardar cosas (maletas), los aparatos que daban pedazos de papel luego de insertar lo que ella conocía como dinero, sintió como tiraban de su mano y Matt la ponía mas cerca de él, debido a que había mas gente en la zona donde estaban. Entregaron sus tickets y pasaron a un hangar, donde Mimi observo una retícula en el suelo de metal y escucho una bocina fuerte, se escondió detrás de Matt y ahí en ese momento apareció el tren la castaña miro absorta y sorprendida. Cuando el tren se detuvo comenzó a ver que esa maquina de hierro salía gente y luego noto como empezaban a caminar dentro de eso. Al entrar noto varios asientos con números y noto que en la parte de arriba colocaban pequeños bultos, Matt tomo el de ella y lo coloco arriba de un par de asientos, así como el de él y este le indico que se sentara. Ella se asomo por la ventana y luego en un sobre salto escucho una voz provenir de unas bocinas informando que faltaban unos pocos minutos para arrancar.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto una voz masculina mientras sacaba de sus manos uno pequeño aparato que podía reproducir música a Mimi le encantaba porque podía poner cualquier canción y escucharla hasta el cansancio, este le ofreció un auricular, mientras ella asentía a su pregunta- Tranquila, te encantara el viaje, observa por la ventana al momento que salgamos te llevaras una sorpresa- sonrió al ver como la curiosidad de la joven aumento y se quedo viendo por la ventana ansiosa a esa sorpresa, hasta que sintió como el tren empezó a moverse.

Los ojos de la castaña se iban agrandando a medida que el aparato iba agarrando velocidad, observaba como todo se movía mas rápido pero además de ella podía observar el pasaje y miles de colores podía observar, casi se levanta de su asiento para gritar de emoción- Matt mira, esos arboles, esas montañas… ¡Mira!- agarro la mano de Matt sin pensarlo, el simplemente se sentía complacido de verla, con ella todo parecía como si por primera vez también observaba al mundo, se asomo un rato mientras se ponía uno de los audífonos y luego se quedo viéndola, apoyada en el vidrio observando absolutamente todo, enamorada de lo que podía ver a través de esa ventana.

Y para el parecía que el tiempo se congelaba y podía contemplarla con esa sonrisa de felicidad, como unos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas cada vez que la veía sonreír placenteramente y sus ojos brillar con tal fuerza como si el mundo fuera algo mágico y surreal, la simple idea de dejar de mirarla le perturbaba se sonrojo al observar la mirada acusadora de Tai que con un gesto le hacia indicios de que la besar, este simplemente desvió la mirada y Tai se hecho a reír; pero Sora le atino un golpe en estomago al cual Matt rio de vuelta.

Ya había llegado la hora de la comida, y todos comían alegremente divertidos al ver las expresiones de Mimi sobre los mini saleros y pimenteros que venían en cada bandeja cortesía del tren, hasta que se percataron de un llanto al fondo de la cabina donde se encontraron, era un bebe que se sentía cansado para dormir pero la madre no lograba hacerlo dormir y estaba al borde del desespero porque el niño no paraba de llorar. Todos sentían algo de pena por la madre y muchos la miraban con aires juzgadores, como si se tratara de una mala madre. Mimi por su parte escuchaba los llantos lejana, bajo sus cubiertos rápido y le pidió permiso a Matt para poder salir, el simplemente sin preguntar se puso de pie y le abrió el camino, hasta que observo hacia donde se encaminaba la joven: el niño que lloraba.

La madre al ver a la joven acercarse pensó que también se quejara al igual que los demás pasajeros, en cambio se sentó frente de ella y extendió los brazos- ¿Puedo?- la madre aun sin saber como reaccionar simplemente lo entrego- Ya, ya… Sé que estas cansado y el viaje te pone nervioso- acaricio con una mano el rostro del bebe el cual el agarro con una manita uno de sus dedos, Mimi cerro los ojos y atenta ante los ojos de todos empezó a vociferar una melodía, con la letra y el ritmo mas hermoso que ella podía conocer.

_Every time you kissed me__  
__I trembled like a child__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sang for the hope__  
_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than my dream__  
__We were there, in everlasting bloom__  
_

El rostro de Matt se quedo perplejo por completo, ya antes la había escuchado cantar pero no espero oír como su voz aun parecía salida de los ángeles, destinada a solo ser oído por los mismos dioses.

El resto de los pasajeros escuchaban la voz de la joven llenaba el lugar de un sentimiento cálido, y como la voz del bebe iba poco a poco bajando el volumen de su llanto

___Roses die,__  
__The secret is inside the pain__  
__Winds are high up on the hill__  
__I cannot hear you___

_Come and hold me close__  
__I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain__  
__Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn__  
_

La madre casi lloraba de ternura al ver como el rostro de frustración del niño pasaba a uno placido adormecido por la dulce voz de aquella extraña joven.

Muchos pasajeros cerraron sus ojos para poder escuchar el resto de la melodía, mientras otros disfrutaban de la comida ante tal hermosa voz.

___Silver dishes for the memories,__  
__For the days gone by__  
__Singing for the promises__  
__Tomorrow may bring___

_I harbour all the old affection__  
__Roses of the past__  
__Darkness falls, and summer will be gone__  
_

_Joys of the daylight__  
__Shadows of starlight__  
__Everything was sweet by your side, my love___

_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words__  
__I'm here just singing my song of woe__  
__Waiting for you, my love_

__Movía suavemente al bebe con el ritmo de su música, el niño dejo suavemente de apretar su dedo sin soltarlo para dejarse sumir en un sueño. Matt se acercaba casi hipnotizado por su música, mientras su voz ya no decía nada su garganta pronunciaba la música que venia con el fondo de dicha melodía.

___Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

La joven entrego suavemente al bebe de vuelta a los brazos de su madre, sin dejar de cantar para que el pequeño no se volviera a despertar, mientras que su mano aun seguía aferrada a ese bebe, deliamente la soltaba y acomodaba el cabello del pequeño.__

_Every time you kissed me__  
__My heart was in such pain__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sang of the grief__  
__Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than despair__  
__We were there, in everlasting bloom___

_Underneath the stars__  
__Shaded by the flowers__  
__Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love___

_You are all my pleasure,__  
__My hope and my song__  
__I will be here dreaming in the past___

_Until you come__  
__Until we close our eyes_

Matt llego hasta donde ella se encontraba y se paro junto a su lado observando como él bebe ya dormía con una gran cara de felicidad y placer en los brazos de su madre, y la madre le hacia una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo todo lo que ella había hecho, mientras terminaba de cantar, las ultimas palabras de la canción sonaron y ella lentamente se había levantado mientras observaba a Matt con una sonrisa, cuando la música ceso escucho aplausos por parte de todos los presentes ahí fue cuando ella se percato de su publico y no pudo evitar que la pena la invadiera ocultándose detrás de Matt.

Mientras este mismo sonreía con placer, admirándola nuevamente y dándose cuenta que su corazón no tenia limites cuando se trataba de entregarse a alguien para ayudarlo. La dirigió al asiento y de ahí su comida fue casi en silencio pero todos se encontraban tan relajados gracias a la música de la joven que no hubo necesidad de hablar.

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

Balder se sobresalto al ver lagrimas correr por los ojos de Freya, y fue cuando el mismo se percato que el también lloraba, llevo su mano hacia su mejilla por donde la gotas habían resbalado y corrió a asomarse por la ventana pudo observar como todos los residentes se encontraban igual de afectados, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Mireiami estaba cantando.

Sonrió ante la gran sorpresa, la música para ellos era algo completamente celestial y las emociones que transmitía podían encrespar hasta el alma mas corrupta; ellos estaban llorando ante la sensibilidad de la música proveniente de la voz de Mireiami donde quizás había sido el viento el encargado de transportar las emociones, aun cuando estas no eran de tristeza sus rostros se bañaron en lagrimas. Observo nuevamente por la ventana y pudo ver como el cielo irradiaba una luz que desde que Mireiami había desaparcado no se observaba, un rayo de esperanza lleno el corazón de Balder, su querida pupilo; su futura gobernante estaba luchando y creciendo en conocimiento.

Volteo a ver a Freya observando su rostro placido- Mimi, esta cantando para curar al mundo Freya… Tu hija realmente es la futura gobernante de los mundos- volteo para ver nuevamente el cielo y ahí se quedo tendido como si no hubiera un mañana

OoOoooOOOOoooOoO

Era el atardecer cuando habían llegado a la cabaña, Mimi aun no lograba ver el mar pero un olor extraño llego a sus narices. Mientras terminaban de acomodar la cabaña y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Matt la tomo por los hombros y la hizo caminar, el olor se intensificaba a medida que se acercaban a una puerta, este se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió- Quiero que cierres los ojos- ella simplemente miro extrañada- y por favor te quites los zapatos- ella miro sus zapatos e hizo lo que él le indicaba, los demás presentes se acercaban para ver lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

Tk sonriera complacido, su hermano nunca había sido así; ni siquiera con Sora se había puesto tan atento, desde que aquella joven le mostro su habilidad por la única cosa en la que Matt se apasionaba: La música; se permitió y se dio el gusto de intentar conocerla. No tenerle miedo. Ya luego hablaría con los demás acerca del descubrimiento que Izzy había hecho.

Mimi dejo los zapatos a un lado y se paro nuevamente frente a la puerta, trago saliva nerviosa y observo a Matt- ¿Lista?- ella asintió y cerro los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba. El tomo de la mano y la guio, sintió cuando la puerta se abrió y una fuerte brisa acompañada de ese extraño olor la envolvió.

Camino unos pasos al momento que Matt tiraba de ella, y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el sonido del agua chocar, era relajante. Matt le indico que bajarían 4 escalones que no tuviera miedo, ella apretó con mas seguridad su mano y bajaron los escalones fue en ultimo cuando toco algo que la hizo sobresaltar y con su pie siguió tanteando suavemente lo que tenia bajo el, bajo el otro y continuo tanteando- bien, puedes abrirlos- soltó su mano y fue cuando ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida de lo que veía, no daba crédito: era el mar, sentía una gran emoción desbordando por ella, como si anteriormente con ansias había deseado estar ahí pero no lograba recordar donde porque su corazón se le oprimía; dejándose llevar por las emociones corrió. Matt se sorprendió y la vio correr, con desespero como si sus ojos no daban crédito a tal esplendor. La luz del atardecer reflejada sobre el agua, dando un vals de colores solo para ella. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pies fueron detenidos por algo húmedo, bajo la cabeza y observo el agua que rozaba sus dedos. Subió su mirada y casi podía sentir como las lagrimas querían salir, estaba extasiada.

Luego sintió nuevas presencias, los demás seres que la acompañaron en este viaje se ponían cerca de ella, y ella simplemente se dejo tumbar al suelo arenoso admirando el basto cielo y sintiendo lo cálido de la arena antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Ahí permaneció observando como el firmamento iba pasando de un rojo a un oscuro cielo donde las estrellas le hacían compañía a una hermosa y brillante luna, observo que Matt regresaba con una manta y una lámpara en sus manos y se sentó a si lado. Ella se acomodó y limpio un poco, dejándose cubrir por la manta- Toma, así estarás mas cómoda- sin dejarlo pensar dos veces, se acercó al rubio, y le susurro- Gracias…- acto seguido antes que el ojos azules pudiera reaccionar esta le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, el chico sonrió, realmente seria una buena vacación a su lado.

Waaa al fin. Termine este capitulo, fue emocionante para mi en verdad .! espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi espero sus Reviews aunque casi nunca tenga muchos, lamento todo lo que tarde para poder continuarlo pero ya no mas no espero dejarlo a un lado.

La canción que coloque es "Everytime you kissed me" del anime Pandora Hearts, una hermosa melodía por Yuki Kajiura.

Bueno espero disfruten


	5. La sonrisa de una Sirena

Bueno aun cuando la gente no deja mucho Review, aun intento motivarme para continuar esta historia que tiene años moviéndose en mi cabeza. Hehe…

Espero disfruten este capitulo

ooooOOOOOooooo

"**Luna Azul"**

**Capítulo IV: La sonrisa de una Sirena**

Matt suspiro con alivio, el sol estaba increíblemente radiante; subió su mirada para observar el sol y sonrio para luego bajar y observar a su hermano y su mejor amigo jugando voleibol entre ellos, mientras el se sentaba bajo una sombrilla observando con poco interés a su compañeros.

-Vamos Matt, deja de ser tan aburrido y acompáñanos…-se paro Tai intentando motivar a su amigo a que se uniera con ellos a jugar un poco con la pelota. Matt miro con cara de pocos amigos y rodo sus ojos, colocando una mueca de pocos amigos- Gracias Tai, pero prefiero quedarme aquí…-

-Y hacer raíces en la arena ¿eh, Matt?- comento en broma el hermano del mismo, el ojo azul le hecho una mirada de muerte, y el chico simplemente se rio- Vamos deja de aburrirte, vinimos a divertirnos… Ya tendrás tiempo para estar con Mimi a solas que ella si te pone en otro nivel hahaha- Matt al escuchar las palabras doble sentido, no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado, de la rabia acumulada por la pena, se levanto de golpe agarrando un puño de arena con su mano, dispuesto a lanzarlo a su hermano- Mas te vale que ruegues a tu dios si quieres vivir mañana- le lanzo el puño y este lo esquivo- ¡Vamos Matt! No seas aguafiestas, solo bromeábamos- le lanzo la pelota, la cual agarro con una mano sin quitar la mirada de muerte a su hermano- Jugar ¿eh?- una corriente de aire les dio una llamada de atención al moreno y el rubio menor, mientras daban un paso para atrás, podían observar con el rubio cantante ponía la pelota en posición de salida, dispuesto a dar un saque pero no de la forma, mas amigable.

-Vamos Matt… No querrás romper la pelota-

-No para nada hermano, solo quiero… Jugar- salio una sonrisa de malicia mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire, y ponía su mano en posición, el moreno salio disparado en una dirección y el rubio corriendo en otra hacia el mar, mientras que Matt dispuso su blanco y cuando la pelota bajo, su brazo tal cual cañon: solto la pelota a velocidad, directo a la cabeza de… Tai.

¡Pow! Un golpe por la nuca, hizo que Tai cayera al suelo y comiera arena, mientras sobaba su cabeza y la pelota salía disparada en otra dirección debido al rebote, Tk que respiraba aliviado al ver que no era destinada para el; respiro, pero su aliento se volvió a agitar al igual que su corazón cuando vio a su hermano correr a velocidad endemoniada hacia el, Tk volteo y vio que tenia el mar; que era mas peligroso: el mar infestado de criaturas desconocidas o su hermano enfurecido por una broma… Tk opto por el mar y corrió adentrándose a las aguas, las olas y el frio lo estaban ralentizando cuando sintió una mano empujándolo contra el agua, y luego la misma agarrándolo por la cabeza hundiéndolo hasta querer convertirlo en parte del mar- Ahora quien es el aguafiestas hahaha- decía el rubio muerto de risa al ver a su hermano luchar por quitar la mano de su cabello y liberarse, el rubio seguía riendo, sin notar la presencia de 3 chicas que se acercaban hacia ellos- ¡Matt!- sintió la voz de una pelirroja, y su temor lo helo, instantáneamente solto al rubio que salía por aire, y Yamato Ishida temio por su vida: una Sora enojada era peor que cualquier tortura que el pudiera imaginar.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, notando primeramente a la pelirroja con las manos en la cadera, moviendo un pie y su rostro exponiendo que le diera una explicación, fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta: todas estaban en bikinis. El de sora era un bikini: rojo con puntos negros, con unos pequeños faralaos, y tirantes que amarraban el traje de baño a su nuca y la panti por los lados, su mirada siguió a la chica de cabellos cortos: Hikari. Su traje de baño era azul celeste, de dos piezas no tan atrevido con el de la pelirroja, la parte de abajo era un estilo short y la parte de arriba era un sostén de triangulo que amarraba por igual al cuello. Trago saliva, y siguió su mirada a la tercera y ultima chica: aquella que movia su piso, lo ponía nervioso y lo hacia sacar una personalidad que nunca pensó que mostraría mas alla que su pensamiento, Mimi. Con una cola alta dejando dos mechones sueltos, pudo sentir la pena que tenia al vestir algo que no acostumbraba, un traje de baño rosa: la comenzó a observar de arriba hacia abajo, sus brazos intentaban tapar el exceso de piel que el traje de baño daba a la lucir, la parte de arriba era un top son tiras, completamente strapless, con un pequeño arruchado en frente que permitia acentuar aun mas el tamaño perfecto y redondo de sus senos, su mirada siguió bajando y pudo detallar su pequeña cintura y su vientre plano y curvilíneo llegando a la parte de abajo, una panti de corte medio, con el mismo tipo de arruchado que podía el imaginar era para acentuar su trasero. Y eso solo logro que el rubio mayor se pusiera rojo, pensando en que hacer a donde ir, sintió un brazo tirarlo hacia el fondo del agua fría, era Tk. Yamato rogo a los cielos por lo vengativo de su hermano ante las bromas que se tenían, para asi no pudieran observar a un sonrojado chico.

Ya los dos rubios estaban en la orilla, secándose bajo el sol, mientras observaban como una pelirroja y dos castañas observaban entretenidas a un cangrejo pequeño que estaba cercano al agua. Un moreno llego con una bandeja de patilla cortada en triángulos y se sentaba a su lado- lucen felices, ¿no les parece?- decía el mismo castaño mientras mordia un pedazo de la patilla, los dos rubios voltearon a ver a las chicas, que hablaban como las mejores amigas. Inclusive Mimi se veía integrada al publico que la rodeaba, pudo notar como el dedo de la chica se acercaba curiosa al cangrejo quiso gritar que parara, pero fue muy tarde cuando vio como ella rápidamente se ponía de pie y empezaba a agitar su mano deseando quitar el cangrejo que se adirio a su dedo índice, las dos acompañantes corrian detrás de ella queriendo ayudarla, pero ella solo corria agitando el dedo, hasta que el cangrejo salio disparado hacia una dirección desconocida. La castaña paro en seco y miro su dedo, y puso una cara de puchero buscando consuelo. Matt ya se había puesto de pie al igual que los demás presentes y se acercaron hacia la recién atacada- ¿estas bien?- tomo rápidamente su mano y ella tenia una pequeña lagrima queriendo resbalar de sus ojos, asintió y parpadeo varias veces, el chequeo el dedo para ver si se había cortado- simplemente…- subio la mirada y vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron- me asusto…- volvió a mirarlo con pena, y el solo se hecho a reir, mientras que los demás miraron con extrañeza y luego se unieron en la risa, al igual que la ya mas tranquila joven castaña.

-¿Deseas entrar en el agua?- Pregunto rápidamente el rubio, al notar que aun sostenia su mano, ella simplemente sonrio y movio su cabeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa- Perfecto, vamos primero por bloqueador- los demás sonrieron ante la forma sobreprotectora que Matt solia poner frente a esa extraña joven, y les agradaba ver a su amigo, tan relajado, feliz y sobre todo quizás… enamorado.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

-Asi que se encuentra en ese sitio- se escuchaba un monologo de un extraño hombre con cabellos negros, viendo de espalda a una esfera que irradiaba luz y un extraño silbido irreconocible para el oído común- bien, quiero que la alejen de todos y la capturen… Ya pronto será el momento- se volteo para mirar fijamente la esfera- si hacen esto, tendrán todas las presas que deseen, e inclusive hasta mucho mas- una fina sonrisa atravesó su rostro cuando sintió el mismo silbido responder de vuelta- Bien… tenemos un trato entonces- poso su mano en la esfera y con un movimiento la hizo desaparecer.

-Pronto… Pronto saboreare ese poder… Pronto todo será mio… Absolutamente mio…-

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Abrio los ojos observando el cielo azul y pudo observar como las gaviotas paseaban entre el viento, ella sonrio fascinada con la gran variedad de criaturas tan parecida pero diferentes, se encontraba flotando en el agua, sostenida por Matt puesto ella mismo confeso que no sabia nadar y el le mostraría una forma diferente de disfrutar el agua, flotando. Se volteo para observar el par de ojos que azules que en ningún momento se habían despegado de ella ni de su cuerpo- Gracias Matt, …- el rubio se sorprendio, cuando ella le agradecia por los pequeños detalles, se sentía como el hombre mas noble del mundo- Por mostrarme todo esto, este mundo, tantas maravillas… Tantas cosas que no conocía y no pensé que llegaría a amar con tanta facilidad- se sonrojo ante el hecho de las palabras- Tu…- vio como ella reaccionaba y el la acomodo para que apoyara sus pies nuevamente sobre la arena dentro del mar, la rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que la corriente deslizara tan frágil cuerpo- Tu… Me has enseñado a apreciar las cosas desde otro punto de vista… Yo…- agacho su mirada un poco denotando lo difícil que era para el decir esas palabras, pero con ella todo eso parecía tener una forma mas fácil de hacerse- Yo no se que hubiera sido de mi… si… Yo… Pues…- volteo su mirada hacia un costado y sintió sus mejillas arder- Sin ti… Yo… Gracias…- maldijo a sus interiores, el no quería agradecerle sino mas bien admitir un hecho, tres simples palabras: 'tu me gustas'. Mimi expectativa a algo mas, cerro sus labios ante el cambio y uso de palabras que había usado, aun cuando sabia lo difícil que era para el expresar sus sentimientos, pudo notar decepcion de si mismo ante el gracias, un aire de impotencia empezó a rodearla, aun cuando ella no sabia la cantidad de sensaciones que el simplemente verlo triste, la ponía sin saber que hacer, mordio su labio inferior y poso una mano en su pecho, cerca a su corazón, mientras lo mirada- Las palabras saldrán, cuando el corazón realmente este listo… No esfuerces a tu mente lo que tu corazón aun no ha asimilado, Yamato… No te preocupes, todo tiene su ocasión… Asi que…- tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos- No estes triste, algo dentro de mi se contrae cuando tu rostro y tu alma se sienten asi- el se sorprendio ante el acto tan honesto de la chica y ante esas palabras, se armo de valor… Su corazón siempre ha estado listo, era su miedo que no le permitia abrirse; trago saliva y cerro los ojos por un momento, tomo una de las manos que se encontraban en sus mejillas, sin dejar un brazo rodear a la joven-… Mimi yo… quiero decirte… que tu… Me...-

-OIII! –sintio como el agua se lo tragaba, estuvo a punto de decírselo y una estúpida voz los irrumpió, miro molesto al dueño de la voz- Vengan a ver esto- grito desde lo lejos, pudo observar como la curiosidad de Mimi se hacia viva y supo que su momento había pasado, suspiro con pesar- Vamos, debe ser algo importante- lo ultimo que dijo fue casi a regañadientes, tomo la mano y la llevo a la orilla- Vaya, si que se tardaron- Matt le hecho una mirada de muerte, algo que Tai no podía entender el por que- en fin, miren lo que Sora y yo conseguimos- se dio la vuelta y busco algo en un barril que tenia, mientras todos observaban a Mimi esperando su rostro de sorpresa, el moreno se dio la vuelta y fue ahí cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron de emoción- Es una estrella de mar- tomo rápido la mano de la castaña y poso la criatura en las manos de la misma.

-Adelante…- Dijo el rubio que la acompañaba, ella empezó a ver con emoción la peculiar criatura que tenia en sus manos y como movia cada una de sus extremidades como si estuviera danzando en sus manos, esbozo un sonrisa tan grande que contagio a los presentes, parecía una niña observando el mas nuevo hallazgo de su vida- Que linda es…- Todos saltaron cuando observaron cerca de la castaña, justo a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes, observando con asombro la misma criatura que Mimi tenia en sus manos, parpadeo apenada cuando sintió los demás ojos sobre ella- Mis disculpas mi atrevimiento, es que no pude evitar acercarme… Yo nunca había visto, algo tan lindo en mi vida- La castaña aun seguía prendida viendo la criatura, mientras que la rubia hacia acto de presencia con una sonrisa amable- Mi nombre es Clarette, vine de vacaciones con mi familia, somos de las montañas- un leve rubor sobresalio de su rostro mientras hacia contacto de ojos individualmente con cada uno de los presentes, y todos los hombres presentes miraban embelesados a la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Matt- Sora se sorprendio al ver que el fue el primero en presentarse, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Mi nombre es Tk- se acercó rápidamente el otro rubio presente, la pelirroja frunció el ceño incrédula ante la situación- Mucho gusto, Matt y Tk- solto una sonrisa y sus ojos voltearon a ver la estrella de mar que aun tenia la castaña en manos- ¿Quién la consiguió?- antes de que Sora pudiera expresar, sintió un pequeño tropezón en su hombro y vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tai arrebataba la estrella de Mar y la posaba en manos de la nueva recién llegada- Fui yo, Mi nombre es Tai, un placer-

La castaña cabello corto estaba boca abierta, su hermano nunca habría hecho algo tan fuera de lugar, hasta la ojimiel estaba extrañada de la situación y se sintió un poco entristecida al ver como lo que ella consideraba su amigo, le quitaba algo de las manos sin siquiera preguntar si había dejado de admirar- Tai, eso fue grosero- casi grito la pequeña chica- Matt no le diras nada, ni siquiera le pregunto a Mimi si ya había terminado- Esperaba respuesta, pero no paso nada: los tres chicos seguían intentando llamar la atención de la rubia, ignorando por completo a las 3 chicas.

-Clarette aquí estas- se escucho la voz de otra chica mas, que venia acompañada por otra casi de la misma estatura- Oh hermanas, estos chicos me mostraban una estrella de Mar. Matt, Tai, Tk… Ellas son mis hermanas, Lilly- señalando a otra rubia pero con cabello corto y ojos del mismo color verde- y… Shiva- una chica de cabello negro, pero con nuevamente los ojos verdes que las hacia parecer casi idénticas- ohh pero que hermoso, casi no hay chicos como ustedes que hacen cosas tan lindas por una chica- los 3 chicos se sonrojaron ante el comentario directo de la pelinegra. Mientras que las otras chicas rezagadas, posaban una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga castaña de ojos miel que aun no parecía entender la situación.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Pudo observar como el viento estaba cambiando, se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, esperando recobrar un poco mas de energías, levanto su brazo y rápidamente un águila se poso en su ante brazo- Parece que va a haber una tormenta mi querido amigo, necesito… que vueles rápido… y vayas a verla por favor…- acaricio al águila mientras esta mirada curiosa y atenta a las palabras del dueño del brazo- Creo que mi hija, esta en grave peligro…- alzo el brazo y dejo ir al águila rápidamente.

-Tan solo espero estar equivocado- bajo la mirada y acomodo su abrigo mientras empezó a caminar mas rápidamente- Realmente espero te encuentres bien, Mireami.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Las chicas estaban sentadas cerca de la entrada, los chicos no habían vuelto a aparecer en todo el dia desde que se toparon con aquellas extranjeras, Sora suspiro molesta y bufo a un lado, Kari mientras tanto intentaba animar a Mimi haciendo dibujos en la arena o enseñándole fotos con su cámara, pero nada parecía animarla- Esto es inaudito, como es posible que nos hayan dejado solas- se levanto de golpe Sora, atrayendo la atención de las otras castañas. Empezó a caminar en círculos diciendo miles de cosas que prefirió simplemente murmurar- Yo…- Sora se paro en seco al escuchar a la ojimiel hablar- Ire a dar una vuelta…- Se puso de pie, desanimada por completo, quizás si caminaba cerca del mar la animaría un poco- ¿Quieres que te…-

-No- dijo rápidamente Mimi- prefiero y se queden por si los chicos vuelven, les sonrio pesadamente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando sin palabras para responder.

La castaña ya llevaba rato caminando, pudo subir la mirada para ver el cielo y ni siquiera podía ver a las gaviotas que antes la había alegrado volar, simplemente veía un cielo oscuro y gris que solo proyectaba una cosa: tormenta, bajo la mirada y se encontró mientras seguía caminando con un cangrejo muy parecido al que había atrapado su dedo hace poco, se agacho para observarlo- No entiendo por que… -toco su pecho- Por que duele aquí… Porque siento mi respiración doler cada vez que mi corazón siente esa sensación- apretó la suave camisa que tenia puesta- No entiendo por que siento esto, cuando pienso en Matt…- vio el cangrejo apretar sus tenazas mientras sus pequeños ojos miraban con curiosidad- No es lo mismo que siento cuando pienso en Tai, Tk… o Sora o Kari…- agacho su cabeza y la hundio entre sus rodillas- Todo es tan nuevo para mi…- se rodeo con sus brazos esperando asi encontrar una respuesta, cuando sus oídos captaron unas pisadas acercarse, y un par de risas… una que conocía muy bien, levanto la mirada y se topo justo en frente a Matt y esa chica rubia, Clarette- Oh Mimi, ¿Qué haces?- dijo una sonrisa sin despegarse de la rubia, la castaña se puso de pie rápidamente, y un trueno la termino asustando haciendo que diera un paso para atrás, esto hizo que Matt cayera en cuenta de algo- Mimi… ¿Estas bien?- se intento separar de la rubia pero esta miraba con celo como el chico quería apartarse para ir al lado de aquella chica- Clarette, debo ver si ella esta bien… Suelta por favor- ella lo miro fijamente, y cuando observo que su brazo intentaba soltarse nuevamente, miro extraña. Hasta que lo dejo ir, miro fríamente a la pareja que tenia frente a ella, observaba como le hablaba y levantaba su rostro queriendo sacarle una sonrisa, creando un momento para ellos dos, y nadie mas.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

-Sora, Kari… Aquí estan- dijo un animado Tai.

-No lo había notado- se cruzo de brazos una molesta Sora, mientras que sentada en una banca de encontraba también una pelo castaña molesta pero un poco mas reservada, Tk intento acercarse al igual que Tai- No te acerques… ¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste puedes venir aquí y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?- Tai miro extrañado, intentando asimilar la información

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Tai

-Es que tienen descaro, hermano… Fuiste muy grosero con Mimi, ni siquiera te disculpaste- Tai detuvo en seco ante las palabras de su hermana, cuando ella hablaba realmente para regañarlo es porque era algo realmente malo- ustedes y Matt, Ashhh se comportaron como idiotas, la pobre Mimi estuvo decaída toda la tarde intentando entender que había pasado que había hecho mal para que le arrebataras de forma tan fea la criatura que ella nunca ha visto en su vida- puso una mano en la cadera mientras le apuntaba con un dedo- y tuvieron el descaro de irse con esas… esaass… esas chicas, sin siquiera entender en primer lugar que vinimos con ustedes no con ellas ¿Qué hubiera sido si algo nos pasaba eh?-

-Yo… No recuerdo nada…-Esa fue la gota que hizo obstinar a Sora, lo agarro de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo- Pues mas te vale que empieces a recordar, vamos a buscar a Mimi para que se disculpen… o sino Taichi Kamiya, te las veras muy negras con mi persona y sabes que la Sora mala es tan opuesta a la que conoces- Tai aun sin entender busco respuesta en Kari la cual había empezado a caminar por igual, al mismo tiempo que Sora también agarraba con su otra mano libre al rubio puesto ninguno de los dos habían hecho buenas obras.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

La tormenta se empezaba a acercar mas. Ellos estaban cerca del agua, mientras el rubio aun seguía chequeando a la castaña, una rubia apretaba sus puños pero termino sonriendo complacida al observar como 2 personas se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-Es una pena- susurro claramente la rubia, Yamato miro curioso la forma en la que respondio, y luego se percato de las otras 2 personas, eran las hermanas- habrias sido una excelente presa, Rubio y de ojos azules- empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Matt se puso en posición de defensa poniendo a Mimi detrás de ella- Pero este juego debe acabar aquí…- sonrio cínicamente- Entregamela…- Matt se sorprendio, y miro de reojo a Mimi- Ven Mireami- se sorprendio, nuevamente esa persona sabia el nombre completo de Mimi- Si vienes prometo, no hacerle daño- una mano se extendió mostrando sus uñas, las cuales se alargaron de forma tal que parecían garras, Mimi miro temerosa y observo a Matt que no parecía dispuesto a ceder, tomo su mano y miro de reojo y observo a las otras 2 hermanas que también adoptaban una posición muy parecida, miro el mar y del otro lado, solamente arena- ¿Acaso quieres ver morir a tus amigos Mireami?- sonrio mientras continuo acercándose mas a la pareja- ¿hiciste empatía con seres tan bajos?... Son simples parasitos que no saben mas que destruir Mireami, personas como tu y yo- vio como Mimi se aferraba mas a la mano de Matt- personas como tu y yo, no pertenecemos a este mundo… Puedo llevarte realmente a donde perteneces- extendió su mano y paso la lengua por sus labios.

Mimi miraba a la rubia, analizando sus palabras con cuidado, mientras que Matt simplemente estaba en shock- Hermana ¿por que no usas tu habilidad y haces que el mismo te entregue a la estúpida?- Matt parpadeo, curioso de la pregunta- por alguna extraña razón, el no cae bajo mis encantos hermana, debe ser ella… Quien tiene un encanto mas arriba del que yo puedo lograr- miro algo celosa a los ojos de la castaña, casi con odio.

-¡Matt, Mimi!- escucharon a lo lejos, el rubio volteo a mirar rápidamente como un grupo se acercaba corriendo a ellos, y antes que pudiera gritar algo, una ráfaga paso rápidamente cerca de el, cuando cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, observo que algo faltaba; se volteo y pudo notar que Mimi no estaba, luego de eso escucho un splash y miro al mar, ahi había sido arrojada Mimi y estaba la otra rubia que la tomaba por la mejilla entre sus garras- ¡Sueltala!- y cuando fue a meterse al agua, observo algo extraño que rodeaba a Mimi y la rubia, una cola, abrió perplejo ante la situación- No puede ser…- Habilidad, Ojos profundos, esas garras, ser de otro mundo ahí fue cuando Matt cayo en cuenta de lo que tenia en frente- Eres… una…¿Sirena?- vio como la rubia sonreída complacida y noto como unas agallas aparecían en la base de su cuello- Lamento romper tu realidad, chiquillo… Pero ella es muy valiosa como para no hacerlo- Matt…¿estas bien?- llegaron los otros y fue ahí cuando las 2 hermanas hicieron acto de presencia- Tk, Tai ¿donde habían estado?- los dos nombrados instantáneamente, sonrieron embobados ante la situación, Sora miraba incrédula nuevamente y observo como en el agua habían 2 personas conocidas para ella, iba a acercarse cuando Matt le grito- Aleja a esas mujeres de Tai y Tk, Sora no son lo que aparentan…- Sora miro preocupada ante las palabras de Matt y vio como aquellas chicas rodearon con velocidad a los dos chicos, sonrio y miro a Kari- Con gusto- y salio corriendo, mientras Matt se metio rápidamente en el agua- Alejate chiquillo o matare a la diosa- Matt abrió sus ojos ante la palabra de ella ¿Diosa?- Dejala en paz, ella no sabe nada… -continuo acercándose y pudo notar como las garras de la sirena se aferraban mas al rostro de la castaña- No le hagas daño- La rubia miro curiosa ante esa ultima respuesta y antes de decir una palabra- Cuando se te dice algo, Sirena… Deberias escuchar- escucho a su acompañante hablar de una forma tan fría e impersonal, y cuando miro directamente su rostro, miro sus ojos vacios… Se alejo rápidamente, y Matt aprovecho para agarrar a Mimi y atraerla a él, pudo notar su mirada temerosa en la rubia asi que bajo a ver a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos y se encontró con esa mirada fría, la misma que tenia cuando ocurrio lo de Isaac- Mimi…- la agito buscando respuesta de ella, pero pudo sentir como el viento la estaba envolviendo, debía hacer algo rápido. Sabia lo que venia, habia prometido protegerla, respiro agitadamente y recordó- "_Las sirenas solo son almas que no conocen mas que el amor traicionero, quiero enseñarles el amor del perdón el amor de la amistad"_…Mimi, canta… Muestrales lo que eres, muestrales el mundo que estas llegando a amar, muestrales el amor del perdón… el amor de la amistad- la rodeo rápido con sus brazos, rogando que asi llegara a ella- Tu no eres un arma de destrucción, eres la luz mas pura que he conocido… Eres el alma mas única que he visto… Muestrales, con tu voz… Que hasta la persona mas negativa puede llegar a ser feliz…- sonrio para si mismo ante esto ultimo, puesto el se consideraba un lobo solitario lleno de decepción del mundo. Pudo sentir como unos frágiles brazos tocaron su espalda y se sobresalto, se hecho para atrás y observo como esa chica de ojos miel que tanto lo fascinaron, lo miraban para luego sonreírle- El amor del perdón… El amor de la amistad- se solto suavemente mientras decía estas palabras y volteo a mirar a la sirena que miraba con una mezcla de pánico y odio.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_ (Y así, el chico cayó en lo profundo de sueños)

Empezo a recitar suavamente mientras sostenia a Matt de la mano, la joven sirena tuvo un escalofrio en cuanto sintió la voz de la joven atravesar sus oídos, esto no era una voz de odio, de guerra, de decepcion… Era una voz llena de amor.

_ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo_(Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas)  
_hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ (Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro)  
_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_ (Miles de sueños flotan sobre la tierra)  
_yume..._ (sueños…)

Las otras 2 sirenas habían también dejado de luchar contra las dos chicas humanas, la canción les llego al oído claramente y al mismo tiempo que ellas paraban Sora y Kari miraban a Mimi, y luego voltearon a ver al moreno y rubio que salían de un trance de embobamiento, suspiraron calmadas.

_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_(Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche)_  
__umareochita kagayaku omae_(Naciste tú de una luz centelleante)_  
__ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_(Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años)

Mimi intento acercarse con pie lento a la sirena, esta aun se sentía desconfiada de la situación, pero mientras escuchaba la voz sus ojos se toparon con los miel y fue como efecto mágico su cuerpo se relajo.

___ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_(No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la Tierra)_  
__WATASHI WA INORITSUDZUKERU_(SEGUIRÉ REZANDO)_  
__DOU KA KONO KO NI AI..._ (POR FAVOR, ENTREGA ESTE AMOR...) _  
_

La joven termino de acercarse a la sirena y esta misma le ofrecio su mano, ante las ultimas palabras de amor, la sirena casi por inercia toco su mano y se termino dejando llevar por la música, cerro sus ojos y sintió un nuevo sentimiento que le llenaba de paz.

___soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo__  
__hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume__  
__yume..._

Los presentes se estaban embriagando con la melodía, y todos tenían sus ojos cerrados como si un trance hipnotico les hubiera golpeado. Todos menos Yamato, que observaba fijamente como la sirena se relajaba ante el tacto de la joven.

___gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__umareochita kagayaku omae__  
__ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

Pudo ver como la sirena se iba hundiendo mientras en sus ojos había lagrimas, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de relajación: como si al fin pudiera descansar en paz. Observo como la misma lo miraba y susurraba con sus labios un suave- Gracias- para terminar de sumergirse y desaparecer entre el agua azul con una profunda sonrisa impregnada en sus labios.

___ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo__  
__watachi wa inoritsudzukeru__  
__dou ka kono ko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

La melodía había parado y todos abrieron los ojos para encontrar que las extrañas chicas habían desaparecido y que Matt regresaba del agua, con una chica de cabellos castaños en sus brazos. Llegaron a la orilla y se arrodillo para detallar que su angel, se encontraba dormida profundamente- Lo hiciste bien, Mimi…- acaricio su rostro y observo a sus amigos que tenían cara de incertidumbre- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- el solo sonrio y se levanto para empezar a caminar hacia la casa y los demás instantáneamente le seguían- sencillamente… Ayudo a una sirena a sonreir-.

OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Agradezco a Lore y Ashee por sus pequeños reviews del capitulo anterior, me motivaron a pasar las 3 horas continuas escribiendo el siguiente episodio.

Espero y llene sus expectativas.

Pronto espero subir mas n_n…


	6. La cita bajo la Luna Azul

"**Luna Azul"**

**La cita bajo la luna azul**

**oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO**

Observo con tranquilidad a una joven que se encontraba entre sabanas, descansando tranquilamente. A pesar de todo lo nuevo que aconteció hace un par de horas atrás, el día en la playa la habrá agotado. El mar siempre causa esos estragos.

Pudo detallar las pequeñas pecas que sobresalían en su nariz tersa y fina, las tupidas y largas pestañas que enmarcaban los más adorables ojos caramelo que él ha visto. Retiro un mechón que estaba rozando sus mejillas, y puso notar que estaban rosadas, probablemente por el sol que tomaron. Inclusive hasta el mismo estaba rojo por la pequeña insolación. Vio como su pecho bajaba y subía, insinuándole que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Se paro lentamente de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Afuera se encontraban 4 personas, que esperaban la presencia del rubio mayor para tocar un tema que los tenia confundidos hace un par de horas.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, suspiro pesadamente y dejo que su cuerpo al fin se terminara de relajar, bajo la mirada buscando algo en el bolso cercano a la mesa y saco nuevamente un cigarrillo, mientras lo prendía le daba a entender a los demás que estaba listo para hablar.

-Bien…- Empezó el ojiazul mas joven y miro a los demás- Creo que ya es hora que les comente, lo que Izzy investigo- el rubio que se encontraba fumando subió la mirada con interés- Pues… Los resultados según Izzy, apuntan a que la flor ni siquiera nace en este país… Mas bien se encuentra casi extinta, la usaban antes para venerar a los dioses, como un tributo para que pudieran descansar en paz en el 'mas allá'- respiro profundamente.

-Pero eso es imposible Tk, Izzy debe estar equivocado- empezó a replicar la castaña mas pequeña.

-No lo esta…- Todos voltearon a ver a Matt- Empiezo a creer… Cosas que antes no creía posible-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Matt- se cruzo de brazos la pelirroja- no puedes empezar a creer en cuentos de hadas así de la nada-

-Matt tiene razón Sora, como explicas entonces que no conozca nada de este mundo, como explicas que los animales, inclusive los niños que hay hasta algunos súper insoportables… Se tranquilicen tan solo con su presencia- El moreno puso las manos en sus bolsillos mientras jugaba con su pie.

-¿Pero entonces que explicación puede haber?... ¿Que es ella?…- Continuo dudando Sora de que pensar.

En ese momento el silencio se apodero de la habitación, no podían encontrar una posible respuesta sin que genere altercado hacia la realidad. Matt que se encontraba observando el suelo recordó claramente las palabras que presencio en el último encuentro.

-Una diosa…- Todos voltearon a ver al mismo rubio, mientras este agarro una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo y lo soltó suavemente- mientras discutía contra Clarette, claramente la llamo diosa… e insinuó…-frunció sus labios con amargura ante el siguiente comentario- que éramos seres inferiores, que ella la podría llevar a donde realmente pertenecía…-terminada la frase, bajo la mirada al suelo y ante la frustración venidera, se restregó una mano en la cara.

-Pero si es una diosa… ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Por qué parece tan real? No debería ser… ¿Celestial? Digo, brillar, tener poderes o habilidades… inclusive poder curar o curarse… Los dioses no son… ¿Inmortales?- Cuestionaba con rapidez Sora, casi caminando en círculos por toda la habitación con los brazos en le aire haciendo maromas ante la situación, una respuesta así es lo que menos podía presenciar su mente.

-Algo debió pasarle… Lo que mas me preocupa es que, ya… ehm… ¿Como llamarlos? ¿Seres? que no conocíamos saben de su presencia- Dijo curioso el rubio, mientras observaba a su amiga pelirroja dar vueltas en circulo en la habitación, si ella tuviera poderes ya habría abierto un hoyo en el suelo. Mientras que el castaño se cruzaba de brazos incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo de infancia y mejor amigo.

-¿Seres?... –Miro a su amigo esperando una respuesta diferente, pero observo que en su mirada no tendría una respuesta diferente-…Hahaha, debes estar bromeando Matt… Tanta agua de mar y el sol frieron tu cerebro- prosiguió el moreno algo nervioso ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, pero se cayo rápidamente al ver la mirada de seriedad que le ponía acusadoramente, ante eso se empezó a molestar- No me mires así Yamato, si… Te dije Yamato, sabes que solamente lo uso cuando hablo de algo serio… No puedes hacerme creer que seres mágicos como campanita y Peter pan están buscando a esa chica… Si es así por que no la dejamos ir con ellos y ya…- se acercó al rubio al ver, justo en ese momento que estaba empezando a acercarse- No quiero sonar desconsiderado, pero si realmente esto es real, se esta saliendo de nuestro alcance… Deberíamos entregarla a la policía o al siguiente "ser" que aparezca en nuestras vidas- Observo como las manos del rubio se apretaban queriendo contener las ganas de partirle la cara al momento que apagaba el cigarrillo en el suelo.

-Pretendes que la dejemos a su suerte… ¿¡Eso es lo que refieres!?- lo agarro por la camisa, aun mas molesto ante la aptitud de su amigo- esas cosas no la buscan para llevarla a donde pertenece, claramente se nota que la buscan para hacerle daño…- volteo a ver a Sora, buscando un consuelo en sus ojos que le ayudara a entrar en razón a su amigo moreno- tu misma lo viste con tus propios ojos Sora, aquella chica, no era humana, aquellas chicas NO eran humanas… Sino recuerda claramente como Tai y Tk se pusieron en cuanto ellas los miraron fijamente- se volteo a su amigo- quizás tu no te diste cuenta por no saber abrir los ojos Tai, pero aquello era una Sirena, eran Sirenas ¡Por todos los santos!- apretó mas fuerte su camisa, alzando mas la voz ante ver como el rostro del pelos alborotados estaba con una mirada fija inmutable a cualquier comentario, el rubio ante esto. Se irrito aun más- Eres tan idiota que no puedes ver lo que hay frente a ti-

-No te atreves a decirme que hacer o que ver Yamato Ishida, y sobre todo no me llames idiota- La ultima frase fue lo que lo hizo enfebrecer, odiaba que lo llamaran idiota solo por no entender un tema así que lo agarro por la camisa en forma de amenaza, los demás presentes se tensaron ante la situación- Si eran realmente Sirenas, porque no tenían colas ¿eh? Acaso mágicamente desaparecieron- cuestiono ya que su lógica y lo poco que sabia de sirenas ninguna incluía pies para andar en la tierra.

-No seas imbécil Yagami, yo se lo que vi, yo se lo que ustedes vieron… Esas sirenas nos manipularon con quien sabe que, caímos frente a sus pies y no pudimos reaccionar, de no haber sido por Mimi, quien sabe que seria de nosotros- miro a los demás presentes que solo observaban con detenimiento la tensa situación que se estaba formando entre su amigo y el.

-Me quieres hacer creer, que una chica que no sabe ni donde esta parada fue capaz de defendernos de criaturas que no tenemos ni razón de su existencia- dijo con algo de frivolidad en su tono

-No te atrevas…- se dispuso a decir el chico de orbes azules al percibir lo que estaba queriendo hacer su amigo y hacia donde quería llegar.

-¿A que Matt, a llamarla Loc…- La frase no pudo terminar puesto recibió rápidamente un puñetazo en el rostro antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la oración- ¡Tai, Matt!- grito rápidamente la pelirroja, pero no pude hacer nada mas porque el moreno ya estaba devolviendo el golpe- ¡Deténganse!- continuo gritando Kari, Tk la alejo rápidamente al ver que su hermano y el hermano de la castaña se arremetían contra el suelo, buscando mas golpes entre ellos- Retráctate Yagami… O lo pagaras caro- le daba otro puño en el rostro, el moreno intentaba devolver los golpes- … No puedo Matt- Pudo sentir como ya no tenia fuerzas en sus brazos, el rubio se estaba dando cuenta de esto y levanto el ultimo puño en el aire- Simplemente, me es increíble… Esto me hace cuestionar absolutamente todo en lo que creía- dejo caer sus brazos rendido debajo del rubio- Yo no quiero creer que esa chica tan dulce tan… ella… No sea de este mundo- seguía viendo fijamente al rubio que aun mantenía su puño al aire, su rostro le ardía y podía adivinar que el rubio también estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Pero ese ardor físico no era posible con el ardor en su garganta al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba formando para ellos y sobre todo para su mejor amigo- No quiero creer que… Si ella se llegue a ir, mi mejor amigo… Puede que, No… No volverá a sonreír- Los ojos azules se abrieron con fuerza ante la respuesta de su amigo, cosa que no venia llegar y ante esto ultimo el rubio rápidamente abrió su puño y suavemente fue relajando su cuerpo- Tai…- El chico pálido subió la mirada para observar a los demás presentes que respiraban con desánimos, todos los demás presentes estaban tan preocupados por ella como de él, bajo su mirada cuando escucho al moreno continuar hablando- Yo… prometo luchar Matt- sentía como su respiración se estaba entrecortando al escuchar a su amigo decir esas palabras, sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba y como sus lagrimas querían salir, pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que salieran.

Vio como el rubio se puso de pie y se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano, tanto el como todos los demás, sabia el significado de todo lo que el acababa de decir. Empezó a recordar, la ultima vez que se había sentido igual a como se sentía con la castaña, aunque en la actualidad pudiera estar creciendo de una forma, que nunca imagino.

_Un rubio iba saliendo de su práctica de banda, dispuesto a encontrarse con su novia: Sora. La pelirroja casi le había rogado encontrarse con el, después de practica. Y eran entendible puesto casi últimamente no tenían tiempo para estar juntos, puesto si no eran las prácticas de él; eran las de ella y por eso atesoraba cada momento que pasaban juntos, pero algo últimamente algo en su cabeza lo estaba comiendo: Sora estaba cambiando, cada vez se veía más distante, menos atenta. Seguía caminando, y fue cuando llego al parque donde habían quedado y fue cuando su mirada se topo con una pelirroja que esperaba sentada en una banca, sonrió. Pero esta sonrisa fue borrada y su rostro reflejaba confusión cuando vio a un moreno, sentado cerca de ella. Se acomodó su guitarra, y continuo su caminata, ya empezaba a molestarse pero esperaría una explicación del porque el moreno se encontraba con ella, antes de tomar alguna acción súbita de la situación._

_Cuando llego, pudo notar lo tensa que se encontraba, y lo nervioso que él estaba. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y los miro- ¿y bien?- fue lo primero que pudo decir el rubio al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, sobre todo a su novia al lado de su mejor amigo, cuando había estado claro que solo serian ellos dos, fue entonces cuando el moreno se puso de pie y puso una mano en la nuca rascando parte de su cabello, mientras que la pelirroja se mordía internamente y jugaba con sus manos- ¿Alguien se dignara en explicarme?... Habíamos quedado tu y yo Sora, de haber sabido que vendría Tai a nuestra cita, habría invitado a un 4to- dijo fríamente, algo que era normal en el cuando lo hacían molestar- Debemos hablar- fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir Sora, el rubio soltó su guitarra y la puso cuidadosamente en el suelo, mientras esperaba expectativo de la respuesta de su novia._

_-Pues veras yo…- se puso de pie lentamente y respiro profundamente- Quería… pues...- miraba nerviosamente a los ojos de Matt y al suelo, mientras el rubio se estaba exasperando de la situación. Iba a abrir la boca para exigirle que deje el murmullo y hablara de una buena vez, cuando un moreno se interpuso y casi gritando- …Nos queremos Matt- soltó sin mas, el rubio lo que podía hacer era parpadear mientras sus ojos cambiaban de su ¿novia? A su mejor amigo- entonces… Me están diciendo…-_

_-Si Matt, Yo quiero a Tai… Quería hablarlo contigo… Antes de que pasara más tiempo… Discúlpame Matt- expuso casi enterrando su rostro en el suelo de vergüenza. El rubio solo podía mirarlos y fue en ese momento cuando observo la mano de su amigo tomar la de ella y los miro- No queríamos… No planeamos… Simplemente… Ya no era lo mismo, quizás…-sonrió con tristeza- nunca lo fue…- tomo firmemente la mano de la persona que quería mientras esperaba una respuesta del que era su por así decirlo pareja- Lo lamentamos Matt, quería hablarlo contigo antes que con nadie hermano… Te respetamos mucho como para intentar algo a tus espaldas, por eso decidimos decírtelo- El rubio podía sentir como sus manos se estaban congelando, como su saliva se desvanecía y sus labios se secaban, miro a su guitarra y se agacho para recogerla, la coloco en su hombro y observo a la nueva pareja- Les deseo lo mejor, solo espero Tai, que nunca la hagas llorar y tu Sora, que nunca borres su sonrisa- sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin aun asimilar lo que había ocurrido._

_Días habían concurrido y la semana pronto había pasado, Matt seguía encerrado en su habitación. No se sentía engañado, tampoco deprimido. Más bien sentía un vacío en su interior. Aun tenia fresco en su memoria la imagen de ellos 2 tomados de mano, pero no lo miraba como si de odiar se tratara, mas bien sentía celos. De que el dejo escapar los momentos de felicidad, de que quizás ya no pudiera tener algo como lo que Tai y Sora armarían de ahora en adelante. Miro sus manos y suspiro. Nuevamente, el lobo se encontraba solitario. Miro al techo y se dejo desplomar en la cama. Y no habría luna que iluminara su camino._

Todos sabían lo que había pasado, nadie espero la reacción de Matt cuando se entero de la situación entre Sora y Tai, este esperaba que se agarraran a golpes y no se hablarían por un buen tiempo, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar su guitarra, desearles lo mejor e irse. Nunca mas volvieron a tocar el tema, el rubio se fue cerrando poco a poco frente a ellos y solo Tai se daba cuenta, que aun sin haberlo deseado o si hubiera sido a propósito, le había quitado algo de su felicidad. Y ver que estaba siendo devuelta con la presencia de la joven, le daba coraje que ahora alguien quisiera venir y quitarle nuevamente ese rayo de luz en el frio mundo del rubio. No podía permitirlo, su mejor amigo no volvería a sufrir y si él tenía la fuerza y voluntad para evitarlo: lo haría.

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

Un mundo, donde ser inmortal era un privilegio y una cuestión por la cual no había que temer. Era el menor sentimiento que se estaba tensando y haciendo presencia en el ambiente. Desde la muerte de Michael, todos los demás dioses temían por su propia vida de que el traidor que había matado al futuro gobernando y hecho desaparecer a la sucesora de un gran poder este aun con ellos. Casi se veían en pequeños grupos y siempre que intentaban pasarla de la mejor forma, un comentario fuera de lugar caía y todos terminaban nuevamente desconfiando uno del otro.

El dios Loki, que caminaba sintiéndose poderoso, se dirigía a la sala maestra, donde un grupo de soldados incluyendo el actual gobernante y la ex poseedora de poder estaban en una reunión de margen militar y estratégico. Abrió suavemente las puertas para observar a varios dioses en torno a una gran mesa, mientras observaban un plano cósmico que se formaba en el espacio. Cerro suavemente la puerta tras el y pudo detallar la decoración antes de proceder con su camino.

La gran sala maestra, era una gran habitación circular, grandes columnas de color dorado, con un tallado en un antiguo idioma era lo único que decoraba la habitación, con un gran ojo de buey en lo alto de la cúpula la cual remataba la habitación, esta cúpula era la capacitada para enviar mensajes cósmicos y proyectarlos en la mesa la cual estaba justo en el centro y debajo de la misma. El tallado de las columnas, poseía un poder único y era hacer que cualquier ser, ente o criatura que deseara escuchar lo que pasara dentro de esa habitación nunca conseguiría escuchar nada. Otro gran y tenebroso poder, era hacer esa habitación segura, y cualquier atentado de uso de magia era permitido así mismo como el uso de armas mágicas en la habitación, puesto esta misma deshabilitaba cualquier poder dentro de la misma, inclusive: El ser inmortal.

Loki, que había estudiado por mucho tiempo la habitación, sabia que para la siguiente fase de su plan, este sitio le seria de mucha ayuda para encerrar y dejar morir a aquellos dioses que se le opusieran. Camino a paso ligero hasta llegar al borde de la mesa, donde miraba con curiosidad lo que el plano había proyectado. Era un trazado cósmico de puntos estratégicos: por si una batalla se avecinaba, Loki volteo a ver a su regente, el cual miraba fijamente un punto en la mesa.

La base de la mesa indicaba la tierra y suponía que ese punto que miraba fijamente; se trataba de Mireiami. Loki también se le quedo observando este mismo punto, deseando que sus subordinados se dignaran a atrapar pronto a esa pequeña mocosa, para así poder dar paso a su siguiente plan y apoderarse no nada mas del mundo donde él se encontraba actualmente sino de todos los demás reinos.

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde su altercado en la playa, así por igual el haber aceptado que el joven rubio tenia sentimientos por la castaña, y aun cuando esta parecía no estar consiente de la situación; era única y exclusiva la forma en la que se comportaba con el rubio sencillamente aun no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Caminaba por las grandes aceras de Ginza, en compañía de su pequeña amiga castaña y su amiga pelirroja, quienes tomaban y arrastraban continuamente en cualquier tienda a la castaña: El motivo, conseguirle el traje perfecto para ella.

Pararon en una tienda, donde la castaña se encontraba esperando a que las chicas le ubicaran un vestido, porque según palabras de Sora: debía verse única para la situación. La ojimiel observaba un pequeño espacio, donde el color rosado era el que mas dominada. Y algo parecía llamar su atención ahí, puesto no nada mas buscaban algo para ella sino que ella había descubierto su reciente gusto por el color rosa, y le llamaba la atención en toda su forma. Tal cual como su curiosidad le estaba comiendo, no aguanto y se acercó hacia aquel espacio rosa y empezó a hurgar en el mismo, hasta que se topo con algo que llamo su atención. La castaña se quedo observando la pieza con admiración y tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas se reunieron con ella. Pego un brinco, al escuchar un chillido de emoción por parte de Sora ante la vestimenta que tenía frente a ella y sin más decir la arrastro al vestidor para que la pequeña diosa pudiera probárselo. Mientras ella se quitaba las prendas, escucho a sus amigas hablar.

-No puedo creer que al fin… Matt decidiera dar el paso y te invitara a salir- decía con emoción la pelirroja, contenta por el hecho de que su amigo decidiera admitir y avanzar en sus sentimientos, con el apoyo y conforte de sus demás amistades.

-Si, fue tan lindo a decir verdad, ver absolutamente rojo a Matt mientras buscaba las palabras para invitarte- replicaba la castaña mas pequeña buscando seguir el hilo de la conversación, la chica que se encontraba en el vestidor simplemente bajo su mirada sintiendo como el calor dentro de la habitación aumentaba, estaba sonrojada puesto ella también se acordaba de ese momento.

Recordó la cara del rubio, y de como sus manos se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro evitando la mirada curiosa de la chica, y como sudaba al momento que hizo la proposición. La castaña avergonzada, pudo sentir como su corazón se agito en emoción. Desde que habían vuelto de la playa, había tenido nuevo encuentro con emociones que para ella, eran nuevas. Recordaba como lo observo directo a los ojos y le dio su respuesta afirmativa, pudo notar un brillo único que salía de los orbes azules y eso le gusto. Tomo el vestido entre sus manos empezó a ponérselo. Pensar que tendría un momento a solas con el rubio la ponía nerviosa, no era la primera vez que tenían ese momento a solas, pero después de preguntarle a Sora y a Kari lo que por inercia había respondido, sentía un nerviosismo en el estomago.

-Tu primera cita Mimi, debe ser increíblemente mágica… y estoy segura que Matt hará algo especial para ese día- procesaba a hablar la morena mientras juntaba sus manos de emoción. Se empezó a subir el cierre recordando lo que le había explicado de que trataba una cita: Era ese encuentro romántico entre dos personas que se sentían atraídas, para conocerse, para compartir un momento único y dijo que se tenia suerte y la atracción aumentaba, Matt le daría un beso. Sintió su rostro volver a enrojecer, recordando el primer beso que ellos dos se habían dado, pero que para ese momento ella no reconocía las cosas que estaban pasando o bien que era sentirse atraído hacia alguien. Se amarro un pequeño cinturón negro que iba en al cintura alta y luego busco un pequeño suéter blanco tejido de mangas tres cuartos que hacia juego con el resto del conjunto. Se lo coloco y observo al espejo, el vestido era sencillo de corte plano, era sin mangas completamente estrapples. Este mismo se iba abriendo en la cintura, donde terminaba justo en la rodilla y cerca de esto en un costado se encontraba un bordado de unas mariposas revoloteando. El rosa era pálido y en combinación con el blanco hacia resaltar mas aun los rasgos únicos del cuerpo y el rostro de la joven, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del vestidor para que sus amigas le dieran el veredicto- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les parece?- hablo suavemente Mimi, al momento que abría la pequeña cortina y sus amigas se disponían a verla, Sora por su lado abrió los labios mostrando emoción y Kari ponía ambas manos en la cadera: Lo habían encontrado, el vestido perfecto.

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

Se encontraba caminando apresuradamente. Sus manos le sudaban, puesto estaba nervioso. Se detuvo un momento en seco al sentir que algo le faltaba y con desespero empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, hasta que choco con el de su chaqueta y sintió la pequeña caja y respiro hondo, debía calmarse o sus nervios lo matarían. Era la primera vez en años que se sentía de esa manera, y quizás si hacia algo incorrecto o indebido, la persona con la que se iba a encontrar, la chica que había hecho su corazón moverse nuevamente pudiera alejarse y rechazarlo. Miro el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, ella debía estarlo esperándolo en el apartamento. Así que acelero el paso, ya solo faltaba unos cuantos metros para acceder al edificio.

La zona ajardinada de los edificios residenciales donde vivía su mejor amigo era completamente amplia con grandes extensiones de pasto verde perfecto para jugar con tus mascotas o niños. Volteo para ver a una pareja caminar tomada de la mano compartiendo un helado y se volvió a sentir nervioso, esa chica que lo esperaba casi siempre tomaba su mano cuando salía; pero esta vez seria diferente. No era por cuestión de nada más sentirse protegida ni tranquila, sino una demostración de afecto que sentía mutuamente.

Porque tomar la mano de otra persona significaba que compartían un vínculo único, del cual solo ellos sabían de que trataba, tomar la mano era símbolo de confianza de que confiaba en esa otra persona y todo lo que representaba. Respiro profundamente y fijo su mirada en la entrada de la torre, así que prosiguió su camino hasta el ascensor más próximo. Veía como los números que indicaban en el piso donde se encontraban iban descendiendo hasta que finalmente toco el nivel F1 (En Japón PB o 0, trabaja con F1 para indicar la planta baja), que era donde se encontraba el actualmente, espero a que abriera la puerta y accedió presionando el numero que buscaba. Las puertas se cerraron y fue cuando fijo su mirada al espejo que tenia en frente, acomodo su cabello un poco y fijo su mirada en el atuendo que tenia. Vestía unos zapatos casuales, los cuales eran cómodos pero hacían vestir a cualquiera que lo usara. Un pantalón de color negro semi ajustado hacia juego con la chaqueta del mismo material y tono, y debajo de esta se encontraba una camisa manga larga de cuello tortuga en un tono azul verde olivo. Había tardado un par de horas- palabras exactas de su hermano, al momento de saber que ponerse. Busco nuevamente la pequeña caja que tenía dentro de su cacheta y fijo su mirada al espejo: Este era el momento, su siguiente pasó a dar. Respiro nuevamente y sabia, no debía dudar, no debía temblar. Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos. Escucho un pitido proveniente del ascensor: Había llegado a su destino.

Salió rápidamente y camino rápidamente, podía sentir como sus orejas empezaban a arder y su corazón se iba a acelerando cada paso que estaba mas cerca de esa puerta. Finalmente su respiración se desvaneció cuando se encontró frente a su destino y mirando fijamente el timbre, se dispuso a presionarlo. Escucho unos pasos y una voz gritarle- Ya voy- al momento en el que se abrió la puerta, pudo denotar a un joven de cabellos alborotados y tez morena asomarse por la misma. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose ¿Es que Tai quería hacerlo sufrir? No diciendo nada. El rostro del rubio se frustro y metió la mano en sus bolsillos ¿Tai quería hacerse pasar por el hermano mayor de la castaña acaso?- Se dice hola Tai- Él se dispuso a comunicarle al castaño como hablar, pero este no decía nada solo lo miraba fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos, lo miro de arriba para abajo y luego asintió y opto pose de galán- Bien hiciste un buen esfuerzo por vestirte, estas aprobado-

-¿Cómo que aprobado imbécil?, cuando tu ni siquiera tienes la decencia de peinarte decentemente todos los días-metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonreía triunfantemente al ver la cara de ofensa del castaño. Luego se miraron fijamente y quedando estáticos, se echaron a reír.

-Ten calma hermano, te ira bien… Te lo puedo asegurar- dijo calmado el moreno intentado animar al rubio y desviar un poco de su nerviosismo

-Si bueno, tú sabes que…- iba a confesar mirando hacia un lado, cuando sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban

-Ya estoy lista-dijo una tímida voz detrás de Tai, el castaño se hizo a un lado y como si el tiempo se detuviera la pudo observar mejor, mientras la dueña de esa voz se acercaba tímidamente. Los ojos de Yamato la miraban con admiración, ese vestido de color rosa pálido hacia resaltar el rosa de sus mejillas y el maquillaje con un pequeño brillo hacia contraste con los brillantes y carnosos labios en tono rosa además del cintillo que posaba en su cabeza adornando en un rosa mas fuerte. Estaba perfecta, el rubio sintió su mano sudar nuevamente y le estaba costando respirar. Otra castaña que se encontraba detrás de la recién vestida, se sentía entretenida con la situación. Parecía un amor de primavera, rio un poco y empujo un pelo a Mimi, para que se dispusiera a caminar, esta solo miro algo molesta a la castaña de cabellos cortos y volteo a ver su acompañante, miro al suelo un momento y apretó la pequeña bolsa que tenia en sus manos- ¿Nos vamos?-

- ¡ah! Si claro, vamos…- se hizo a un lado para darle paso a que la castaña saliera del apartamento y se acercara al rubio, este la miro y le sonrió mientras sentía como el nerviosismo empezaba a querer salir a flote. Tomo suavemente la mano derecha de la castaña y sintió como una corriente atravesaba sus dedos, al momento de entrelazar sus dedos lo supo, seria una salida llena de emociones.

-Hasta luego ¡Disfruten! ¡No vuelvan tan tarde!- gritaba un entusiasmado Tai, agitando su brazo al ver la distancia que ya tenían para entrar al ascensor.

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

Haciendo sonar los dedos sobre una gran mesa de madera donde se postraban una gran cantidad de libros, se encontraba el más sabio de todos los dioses: Balder. Observaba entre escenas que leía en su libro a una mujer de cabellos castaños que tenia frente a él, se encontraba en un profundo letargo que la evitaba de despertar, su nombre era Freya. La madre de su pupilo Mireiami. Había estado buscando con desespero entre los libros de medicina la forma en hacerla despertar o bien buscar la respuesta de que era lo que la había hecho dormir.

No abandonaba esa habitación por miedo a que su única pista sobre lo que realmente habría ocurrido con Mireiami, desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Su único consuelo era pensar que Mimi, su futura señora gobernante estuviera en buenas manos, unas manos que fueran capaces de dar todo por su seguridad y no permitir que ocurriera lo contrario que la llevaran a su perdición y obtuviera un sufrimiento mucho mas grande de lo que posiblemente tuvo al perder a Michael y no tener forma de volver a donde pertenecía.

Pero estaba completamente intrigado con la situación, quien estuviera atrás de esto, tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga y el poder suficiente como para engañar a todos los inmortales y manipular a los seres inferiores para hacer su mal trabajo. Su pregunta primordial se centraba en ¿Buscaba poder y si es así porque alejar a Mireiami? ¿O buscaba destruir este reino y verlo en el vacío de su perdición? ¿Qué ganaría los Aesires y Vanires de todo esto?

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia dentro de su destino, Matt iba pensando si a la final este habrá sido el mejor sitio que se le pudo ocurrir para traer a Mimi en su primera cita. La castaña por su lado veía asombrada absolutamente con todo lo que se mostraba frente a ella. El lugar que habían escogido era el parque de diversiones de Tokio, ubicado en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad. Llamado Tokyo Dome City, este parque de diversiones, era parte de uno de los lugares de entretenimiento que poseía el centro comercial, una mezcla llena de diversas actividades que constaba desde la clásica montaña rusa que atravesaba parte de la estructura del mismo centro comercial, mediante un hoyo circular cerca de una esquina. Habían maquinas, como los carros chocones, botes para pasear, burbujas de agua, una noria, disparo de dardos, el mágico carrusel, entre otras cosas. El chico busco en su billetera trasera un par de boletos, los cuales entrego a un trabajador a través de una ventanilla. El mismo le entrego de vuelta un par de brazaletes de color azul, los cuales le permitirán acceder a todos los juegos y observar desde la noria en la noche los fuegos artificiales los cuales eran alegóricos al día de aniversario del sitio.

Se dio la vuelta y le indico a Mimi que extendiera su muñeca, y cuidadosamente sin causarle mucha presión le coloco la pulsera, el hizo lo mismo y luego la tomo de la mano- Bien ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?- Le cuestiono con algo de timidez a la castaña, esta simplemente observo como a través de un hoyo atravesaba un artefacto mecánico donde se sentaba una cantidad de personas, el la siguió con la mirada y observo lo que ella veía. Sonrió y tiro de su brazo, ya sabría donde irían primero.

Mientras estaban en la fila, Yamato le contaba de que trataba la atracción y de como se monto la primera vez en alguna parecida hace muchos años. Que no debía tener miedo y si lo tenía, debía gritar con todas sus fuerzas para liberar la presión y sentiría como la adrenalina le alcanzaba y la llenaba. La castaña por su parte se sentía ansiosa, y tomaba con un poco mas de presión la mano del chico y se acercó un poco mas al mismo en busca de así poder relajarse. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Yamato, olía exquisito. Lo miro mientras el veía distraído hacia la fila de chicos que tenían frente, era como una fragancia fuerte que caracterizaba carácter pero tenia un toque dulce al final que denotaba sensibilidad. Ella nunca antes había notado este olor provenir de él, pero sencillamente estaba segura que podría pasar todo el día oliéndolo, por mas extraño que le parezca.

Su turno llego, y el funcionario les indico como debían ponerse en el equipo. Mimi debido a la falda se le dificulto un poco, pero pudo a la final quedar sentada, atada y nada más y nada menos que en la 3era fila de la montaña rusa. Tomo con suavidad las dos barras que abrazaban su cuerpo. Ella no entendía para que sirvieran, así que miro con algo de miedo a Matt, este le sonrió y le ofreció la mano para que se relajara mientras comenzaba la atracción. Se escucho una sirena y la castaña volteo emocionada al sentir como el aparato empezaba a moverse y fijo su vista al frente. Soltó rápidamente la mano del rubio al sentir como el aparato agarraba elevación, miraba con asombro el gran panorama se estaba armando frente a ella, y tan distraída estaba que al momento de sentir como quedaba a flote por unos leves momentos y el gran carro mecánico caía por cuestión de gravedad no se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron y soltó un grito debido al susto desprevenido que le provoco el aparato, sin estar preparada para la gran cantidad de vueltas que venían luego de esa caída.

El rubio bajaba con temor, no por cuestiones de la emoción que le causo la atracción mecánica, sino por el hecho que su pareja no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que habían bajado y miraba sin rumbo fijo el suelo. Se sentía frustrado, cerro los ojos al ver que había sido una equivocación haberla traído a ese sitio, pensaría que esta loco y que tan solo quería matarla del susto.

-Eso fue…- abrió los ojos rápidamente y volteo a mirarla instantáneamente cuando sintió a la chica hablar y la miro a los ojos y noto como estos tenían un brillo peculiar, la chica volteo a mirarlo aun perpleja. Pero lentamente la cara su cara fue cambiando a una sonrisa abierta y casi asusta a unos turistas que pasaban cerca de ella, cuando soltó la siguiente frase casi en un grito- ¡Demasiado increíble! Yamato… -casi podía sentirla saltando de emoción, el rubio soltó el aire que había estado atrapando desde que la escucho hablar y se relajo. Pero antes de que pudiera articular una nueva palabra, sintió como la chica tomaba de su mano y lo arrastraba hacia lo que seria el siguiente juego- ¡Ahora vamos a ese!-

Así pasaron toda la tarde entre emociones, risas y disfrutando de las diferentes actividades que el parque les otorgaba, Matt se sentía relajado, feliz y animado tenia tiempo sin sentirse de esa forma en mucho tiempo, verla subir en el carrusel y como su rostro brillaba ante la música y la maravilla de que un caballo "sin vida" pudiera hacer esas cosas, disfrutar su rostro cuando probo el algodón de azúcar con lo que descubrió era su color favorito: Rosa. Inclusive, la ojimiel lo arrastro hasta una cabina de fotos instantáneas donde lograron tomarse 5 fotos diferentes: la primera el rostro desprevenido de la joven al no saber a donde tener que mirar mientras que Matt sencillamente la veía, la segunda era ella apuntando hacia la cámara con la boca abierta sorprendida al saber de donde venia el pequeño flash y el con una sonrisa algo apenado ante la ingenuidad de la chica, la tercera era Mimi con los brazos molestos ante observar como Matt se había burlado de ella mientras el culpable intentaba explicar que no lo había hecho a propósito, la siguiente fue Matt abrazando a Mimi esperando que de esta manera le pasara la rabieta mientras ella solo miraba hacia otro lado un poco indignada y por fin la ultima, la cual fue la favorita de Matt, ella observando a la cama con la mas hermosa sonrisa y el aun abrazándola observaba también a la cámara con una sonrisa que tenia tiempo sin ver ni disfrutar.

Había disfrutado toda la tarde, le había comentado y contado parte de su vida, de como sus padres se habían divorciado y por eso su hermano y el Vivian separados, le había contado del porque había formado una banda. Inclusive sobre su color favorito y cosas tan triviales como que odiaba el huevo sancochado por el simple motivo de tener que quitarle la cascara. Ella escuchaba atenta e intentaba opinar de vuelta de como tenia sueños en donde veía a los peces volar, sueños en donde de las nubes crecían arboles con colores inimaginables, le confeso de los pocos recuerdos que aun conservaba antes de perder la memoria, como era que odiaba la historia y le amargaba que la gente discutiera. Recordaba a un hombre mayor que siempre le daba consejos y de una mujer sin rostro que la abrazaba con calidez cada vez que la veía. Hasta le había contado intentando decirle que odiaba las comidas amargas. El rubio sentía que con cada palabra que ella le decía, se iba perdiendo mas y mas dentro de su mirada, y podía estar seguro que si ella se lo pedía el no dudaría en entregarle su corazón y no dudar al respecto ¿Era posible que alguien le hiciera sentir eso en tan solo un par de meses? Si, el mismo se respondía ante esta pregunta, la gran pureza de las acciones de la joven, desinteresada y dada ante todo, había sido el gancho que había causado que él se fijara en ella. Solo sentía una pequeña duda, luego de esta noche quizás existiría la esperanza y la señal que disipara esa duda.

Se encontraban acercándose hacia la Noria, el último espectáculo de la noche y el momento en el que él le daría la pequeña caja que se encontraba escondido en su bolsillo. El acomodador les indico una cabina, y ellos entraron, sentándose uno al lado del otro. La chica miraba con emoción por la ventana y el solo se relajaba un poco mientras la cabina donde ellos se encontraban llegaba a la parte más alta. En ella podían observar en la oscuridad como las luces de la noche adornaban la ciudad, Matt miro su reloj, sabia que faltaban muy pocos minutos para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, así que deslizo su mano en el bolsillo y con una que tenia libre tomo una de las manos que reposaba en el regazo de la joven, esta se volteo al sentir ese contacto instantáneo y lo miro a los ojos para luego bajar su mirada hacia la mano libre de Matt que sostenía la de ella y donde ahora se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, la chica sencillamente parpadeo y Matt le indico que lo abriera. Lentamente al momento de abría la caja, sus ojos se abrieron de emoción; era una pequeña cadena plateada donde guindaba delicadamente una luna con un borde plateado y por dentro era azul. Una luna azul. Subió la mirada y este le retiro la caja- te ayudare a ponértelo- saco el collar de la caja y la rubia se dio la vuelta para muestra la nuca a su compañero, el cual paso su nuevo collar por encima de su cabeza y abrochaba. La castaña al sentir el collar, sencillamente lo acaricio, llegaba a la altura de su pecho, cerca a donde estaba su corazón y donde lenta pero apresuradamente iba creciendo un sentimiento lleno de profundo amor hacia el rubio. Le sonrió, y sintió como sus mejillas empezar a arder, debía darle algo de vuelta. Miraba de reojo hacia la vista del rubio y un poco mas abajo buscando la respuesta. El orbes azul sencillamente la miraba feliz y embobado, había aceptado su regalo y no había dejado de tocarlo con la mano ¿Eso debía significar algo no? Quizás la diosa que cayó del cielo, le estaba correspondiendo en parte a sus sentimientos y eso lo tenía lleno de emoción. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle que le había parecido el regalo, pero la acción que vino a continuación lo dejo descolocado y completamente atónito.

La castaña de ojos miel, como ganas de agradecer, se inclino rápidamente hacia el rubio y unió rápidamente los labios de ella con los de el ¿Realmente era un beso de agradecimiento o denotaba algo mas para ella? Cerró los ojos lentamente, para saborear los rústicos labios de su acompañante, Matt quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder y apenas movió sus labios pudo saborear: Fresa. Ese era el suave sabor que desprendían sus labios, deslizo sus manos para tomar el rostro de la joven entre ellas y atraerla mas a él, deseando saborear mas, deseando que no se alejara.

Ella luchaba y disfrutaba la lucha de emociones que este beso le estaba provocando, sintió como las manos del rubio se apoderaban de su rostro y a ella sencillamente no le importo, en cambio acerco sus manos hacia la camisa color olivo agarrándola suavemente, para que el supiera que sencillamente ella no se alejaría. Sus labios robustos tenían un sabor único, eran completamente divinos según su mente le permitía procesar y con cada bocado, algo en su interior estaba produciendo un calor. Algo que era absolutamente nuevo y único para ella, algo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que continuara y que profundizara ese beso. Sin importar si el aliento le faltaba, sin importar si el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Matt pudo sentir como ella se acercaba un poco mas a él, quizás buscando un poco mas de cercanía, este bajo su mano derecha para rodear la cintura de la joven y atraerlo mas hacia él, sentía la respiración de ella sobre el y podía decir que era dulce, cálida y completamente saciante. Sus labios carnosos lo motivaban a no querer detenerse, a pedir por mas, a querer probar un poco mas de ella, deseando. Si, era deseo lo que estaba experimentando, pero este deseo no era netamente físico, había una conexión única que le estaba carcomiendo dentro de el para con ella, deseaba probarla, deseaba saber que se sentiría estar bajo el regazo de una diosa y ser amado por una diosa. Tímidamente, fue tocando con la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso para poder desear explotar un poco mas, su respuesta fue aceptaba y la boca de la chica se abría, para encontrarse con un nuevo contrincante del cual, a él no le importaría rendirse y ser totalmente sometido. Las chispas que la tímida lengua de su compañera soltaba contra la de él, era absolutamente única; como ninguna otra boca que hubiera probado en su vida. Deseaba, quedarse así por horas, probar con fervor aquel elixir proveniente de su lengua, apoderarse de aquella lengua y hacerle saber que solo él era el dueño de esa lengua. Podía sentir como la respiración de ambos chocaban, y se mezclaban en un mágico elixir en un vals de pasiones, en un vals que ellos desconocían pero que otro ajeno a la situación podría reconocer fácilmente: El vals del amor.

Un fuerte estruendo, hizo brincar a la pareja y separarse súbitamente pero sin alejarse el único del otro. Se miraron con profundidad, ambas mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración estaba entrecortada, un fuego artificial los alejo, pero gracias a ese fuego artificial y los demás que venían seguido de él, pudo notar en los ojos de ella, la respuesta a su pequeña duda. Si tenia una oportunidad, sus ojos le mostraban que ella también le quería y el haría lo posible para hacer que eso ocurriera y que fuera para siempre de ser necesario. La atrajo hacia el para abrazarla y cerro los ojos, y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Si, haría lo que fuera necesario, fuera mortal o inmortal para hacer que ella estuviera a su lado para siempre, porque todas las cosas que había aprendido de ella, todas las cosas que admiraba de ella, todas las cosas que era ella, solo le hacían darse cuenta de lo afortunado que él era. Por haberla encontrado.

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**0o**

**0**

**Si existe algún error o algo no se entienda por favor, háganlo saber, me deje llevar al escribir este capitulo**

**Wow, xD creo que hasta yo misma me enamore hehehe. Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el capitulo 6 terminado.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y lamento la tardanza de haber subido y actualizado pero la musa se me había escapado TT**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, yo por lo menos lo disfrute, un pequeño acercamiento para la dulce pareja. **

**Sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Taishou**


End file.
